December 32
by Abstract Nonsense
Summary: A few hours ago, Allen was sleeping comfortably in his bed.  Now, he has been tortured, interrogated, then asked to join a secret organization that exists for the security of the country.  And he still hasn't had breakfast yet. AU
1. Chapter 1

A new story roughly based off of the Korean dramas IRIS and City Hunter! I've always wanted to write a story about secret agents and stuff :D

Enjoy and remember - Genovia isnt a real country, i just ripped it off of Princess Diaries. Also, any political stuff here like the names of presidents and stuff have been altered and I honestly don't know a thing about politics and which country has prime ministers and such. So yeah, bear with me politics-lovers. You'll see what I mean in later chapters.

* * *

><p>Allen really had no idea why he was being put through this. He heaved and trembled, trying to fight for consciousness while trying to break free from the chair he had been chained upon.<p>

How this happen? Just this morning, he had gotten up early for a light jog around the camp and resumed the hell of a boot camp training his guardian, Marian Cross, had sent him to because he didn't really want Allen at home. Honestly, Allen could care less about Marian Cross and the boot camp. The only thing he really cared about was his precious pet bird, Timcanpy, and fearing the instructor of the camp who had nothing but harsh words. It was a tedious life to live, but it had some purpose. Even if you're all in for peace and good will like Allen is, it's good to learn some self defense and use when necessary.

However, Allen couldn't see how he got himself into this mess. The fifteen year old recalled bidding his cabin good night then getting a pillow smack him across the face by thirteen year old delinquent, Timothy Hearst. He was awakened by two official looking men at his cabin door in the middle of the night and noticing how all his cabinmates had suddenly disappeared, he drowsily went along with the men. It wasn't until he saw Timothy and the others staring at him from the outside of the car he was brought to until he realized something strange was going on.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked one of the men.

They didn't answer. The car's engine growled before Allen's half-asleep brain began to process what was going on.

They were outside the car.

He was not.

The car took off before Allen could ask why he was being taken away separately.

They wouldn't answer him.

"What's going on?"

"…"

"Where are you taking me?"

"…"

"What's going on?"

He panicked, reaching for the door handle, but was quickly tackled by the man next to him.

"Let me –" before Allen could finish his sentence, he felt a cloth cover his face and a sweet smell filled his nose. His eyesight blurred before going black.

And he here was now, bound to a chair in front of a glass panel in an empty room. An English woman with blonde hair and a man with chestnut brown hair glared at him from beyond the glass. The woman stood, watching him as though she were analyzing him and the man stared as to see how much pain he was in, though Allen couldn't tell if he was disgusted or overjoyed.

He shivered as he felt something like his bones set on fire. The man leaned down onto the mike and his voice was projected into the room.

"Allen Walker –"

The man was cut off by a harsh, shrill scream from a room next door. Allen flinched.

He tried again, "Allen Walker, English born, age fifteen, trainee at the British Army Training Boot Camp, presumed to enroll for the British army once he reaches the age…adopted father, Marian Cross."

"He stopped at Cross…" Allen thought in dismay as the pain went down a little, "This could only mean one thing."

"What…debt…does…he owe…you…" Allen panted, trying to flip aside his annoying white, sweat-matted bangs away from his flushed face, "What kind of…debt…this time…?"

The man and woman stared in confusion for about five seconds before sighing, "No, this is not about Marian Cross."

"Then…what…?" His breathing was slowly becoming evener.

"It is about your birth father, Mana Walker."

Allen swore his heart skipped a beat. His father wasn't a criminal, was he? When Allen had met him, Mana Walker was a clown for a circus and Allen was a display for the circus's illegal underground freak show. It had been Mana who quit the circus then reported the freak show to the police. It had been Mana who lied to the police about Allen's lack of identity and claimed Allen was his son kidnapped at birth. It had been Mana who truly cared about Allen, more so than Marian Cross who used Allen to gamble, cheat, and win money so Cross could drink booze and play with girls all night long.

So…it wasn't possible for Mana Walker to be a criminal, right?

"Mana Walker had a brother who created a computer virus that destroyed the faith of the Genovian government in Genovia by releasing all the files kept secret from the public by the government, causing the downfall of the small country and the land to be part of Spain. When Neah Walker, Mana Walker's brother, passed away, there were rumors that Mana Walker held the password for the virus, thus being able to use the virus at any time with any electronic device. Mana Walker has passed away…and now, what has he left you, his only son?"

"…" Allen simply stared. Their story was more ridiculous than the idea of Mana Walker being a criminal. For as long as he could remember, Mana was really bad at electronics. Other circuses wouldn't accept Mana if he had Allen with him, cringing at his disabled left arm that had twisted and morphed into a disgusting red limb in which you could see the veins. At that, Mana gave up being a clown and got a job as a normal window-washer while Allen went to school wearing gloves and long sleeves. Mana tried to help Allen once, in elementary school, by looking up information about Marie Antoinette and somehow blew the laptop up, thus sealing his fate as a technological fail forever.

"Are you going to answer any time soon, Allen Walker?" the man beyond the window asked.

Allen gulped, "Honestly, Mana hasn't left me anything but memories. He barely had a decent job and had horrible technological skills. I don't see how it's possible for my father to have been the owner of a computer virus."

Right away, he fired another question, "Did he leave you any last words or phrases you didn't understand? Anything unusual or maybe something he said often?"

The only thing that came to mind were the words, "Don't stop, keep walking" came to mind, a phrase often said by Mana. That seemed more like advice than a password…

Allen suddenly froze.

"_Anything unusual…?"_

He swallowed as he asked meekly, "Why are you questioning me?"

"Because you are the one left with memories of Mana Walker," the woman answered.

"But this is all under suspicion, isn't it? Do you have a warrant to question me? Do you have the right to torture me while interrogating me? Am I not under the legal age of an adult for this to occur?"

The two looked annoyed. And by annoyed, Allen meant no-joke-fucking-pissed-off.

"Send in Fey," the woman called.

In about three minutes, another woman dressed in white came in with a metal suitcase. She tossed her shoulder-length dark brown hair over her shoulder as she set the case next to Allen. The woman called Fey opened the case and pulled out a small needle and a tube. She set the tube in the needle and gave a small squirt.

Allen felt his heartbeat quicken, "What are you going to do?"

Fey silently came over to Allen who was struggling under the binds.

"Let go of me!" He shouted at the two inside the glass panel.

They quietly watched as Fey injected Allen.

He realized that it was the same injection from before when he felt bolts of pain shooting down his body. He screamed in horrible agony, feeling tears prickle his eyes and his body shaking violently. He felt like lightning bolts were stuck in him and they were bouncing around, trying to escape his body.

Allen coughed up blood onto the floor and writhed in pain, sweating like crazy and shaking as though he were freezing.

"…Are you ready to answer now?" The man asked.

"_I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER YOU!"_ Allen screamed, rocking the giant metal chair back while trying to escape.

He knocked over Fey who, unfortunately, had been standing behind him with her suitcase and a surgeon's scalpel bounced out of the suitcase that burst open upon crashing against the floor. Allen caught the scalpel between his teeth and stabbed at the leather bind on his neck, slicing himself at the last cut, and then proceeded to slice off the bind on his wrists.

"Fey, do something!" The woman ordered.

Fey got up and picked up another injection from the case, but Allen had already finished cutting his right binding off. He slung his fist backwards and slammed Fey in the throat. She collapsed, heaving on the floor.

"Send someone in there!" The man yelled, turning around at the people hidden in shadows behind him.

Allen successfully cut the rest of the bindings off his other wrist and ankles. He stood up, but his legs trembled and nearly collapsed because of the injection. He panted, sloppily kicking Fey in the abdomen when she got back up, though she desperately grabbed at his ankle.

"Stop him! Arrest Allen Walker!"

Allen grabbed the door's side and pressed himself against the wall as he walked, as though he were a drunk man.

"I found him!" A man who just turned a corner ran after Allen who staggered on the wall.

Allen flung the scalpel at him and accurately shot his neck, causing him to fall. He prayed it wasn't that deep so the man wouldn't die.

The place was a maze, and unfortunately, Allen was one to get easily lost. He tripped and staggered and shook violently as he turned corners and walked down stairs. Luckily for him, this was pretty much a maze for the people who worked here too; the men after Allen turned left when Allen was at the right corner. He made it as far to the front door before someone grabbed a handful his messy silver-white hair and pushed him onto his knees. He felt a gunpoint pressing against his pale neck and other men in black surrounded Allen, holding handguns themselves.

Allen panted, trying to stay conscious.

"You made it pretty far," the woman from behind the glass remarked as she stepped in front of him with a small smile, "Too bad you couldn't get through the front door."

He gave up. Allen's head dropped as soon as the person behind him saw his eyes close and let go.


	2. Chapter 2

I have about five chapters worth of the story done, but I'm not very clear on the ending yet, so I might make changes to the eariler chapters and I'll tell you in my AN.

The British Security Service is a horribly crappy name I ripped off from IRIS's "National Security Service" but whatever. It doesn't really exist anyway.

* * *

><p>Allen's head hurt.<p>

No, his whole body hurt. His fingers ached, his nose ached, and his toes ached. Everything ached.

He slowly tried to sit up, though sitting up slower didn't help his pain. When he managed to sit against the backboard of the bed, he looked at his surroundings. It wasn't a complete prison, but it wasn't really much of a room. There was him, a plain bed, a bathroom with a door next to his bed that held a toilet, a sink, and a mirror, and a bowl of soup and a sandwich on a little table next to the bed. He looked down to see that his neck had been bandaged by someone and that he was wearing the same dirty long-sleeve white shirt and blue jeans. He scrunched his nose as he staggered to the bathroom.

Allen was a mess.

His silver-white hair that usually was neat with longer side bangs and hair that stood up in the back was in a crazed frenzy. His normal slightly pale complexion was paper white and his silver eyes had dark bags under them. A faint trail of blood from coughing up blood before still lingered. He washed his face and since there wasn't a toothbrush or a hair brush, Allen gurgled the sink water and spat it out then combed through his hair as best as he could after giving it a quick, messy wash. He changed out of his clothes into the long sleeved black shirt and black sweatpants that sat on the toilet seat and tossed aside his old clothes onto the floor.

Where was he? What exactly was going on?

He had asked that for a while now and he still wasn't getting answers. Allen's normally calm eyes narrowed as he glared at himself in the mirror.

He wanted to be mad at someone for this. Anyone. But the only person who stared back at him was himself. He scowled into the mirror and the mirror scowled back, making him even more angry.

Out of frustration, Allen slammed his fist onto the mirror with a loud crack. He felt warm blood dripping down his fingers and a small shard of the glass fell onto the sink. He continued, punching the same place over and over again while screaming and crying.

When he felt his adrenaline slowing and his mind becoming clearer, he looked up at the mirror.

It had shattered into long fragments and his hand was a complete chaos. He silently washed his hand, ripped the end of his old shirt off, and tied it to his bleeding knuckles.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

Allen swung around as it slowly creaked open and a weak-looking little man in a white lab coat and glasses muttered nervously, "Umm…I was on my way to the lab and…uh…Hevlaska and Link told me I should get you on my way there, so…um…"

Allen sullenly nodded followed him out of the room and into the halls.

"…Please don't try to run away," the man told him, "We aren't here to hurt you. We're on your side."

"Is that why you people tortured me?" Allen gave him a glare.

He swore this was illegal – kidnapping a minor and interrogating/torturing him without a warrant, threatening to kill him, then keeping him hostage.

The past few days really sucked for him.

There was an awkward silence as the two walked down long narrow passages to "Hevlaska and Link". His escort coughed, "Um…I noticed you didn't eat your soup and sandwich."

This little remark surprised him a bit. He didn't think he would notice.

"Then again…" Allen thought, "Even kidnappers are human."

"What about it?" he asked.

"Uh…I was wondering why. Aren't you hungry?"

"For all I know, you could have poisoned my food. I'd rather not get truth serum in my system and blurt out all my deepest, darkest secrets."

"Oh…yeah…sorry…"

The small man stopped at a large double door and nodded, "Well…this is where you go. My name is Johnny Gill, by the way. You might see me in the Science Division some day. What's your name?"

Allen gave him a long, hard stare before smiling and sighing, "I'm Allen Walker. It was nice meeting you."

"You too!" Johnny grinned as he walked off to his lab.

Allen turned back to the doors and gave a giant sigh before pushing them open.

A long conference table appeared beyond the double doors. The woman and man from before sat at the end of the table, along with three other people.

"Allen Walker," the woman smiled pleasantly, "Welcome. Please, have a seat."

If she hadn't ordered for his torture/capture/death a few hours ago, Allen was sure they could have built a nice friendship. But she had, so he gave her an angry stare as he sat at the other end of the table, closest to the door.

The man cleared his throat, "My name is Howard Link. I am the head of the Prisoners/Victims Division."

The woman from before nodded, "And I am Hevlaska, the head of the Science Division."

Another woman, the one he remembered as Fey, stated, "I am Brigitte Fey, the head of the Medical Division."

A third woman with a pleasant aura and a motherly face smiled, "I'm Emilia Galmar, head of the Information Division. That just means a whole lot of paper work!"

A large man nodded solemnly, "I'm Noise Marie from the Agents Division."

There was an awkward silence and Allen filled it by staring and asking, "…What do you want me to do from knowing this?"

Emilia smiled, "Allen Walker, as the Information Division captain, I know much about you. The only thing we don't know about you is whether you truly know the virus password, however, we are willing to overlook that for when you trust us enough to tell us if you know anything."

"…What do you want from me?" Allen asked through a pained smile, "I haven't done anything wrong. I swear, the worst I've ever done is hit my friend Timothy upside the head and kick a dog…oh, and I hurt a person last night trying to escape. I trust that he is alright?"

"Alive and kicking," Fey replied, "Though you almost hit a vital area."

"Please tell him I said sorry."

"Of course."

"Anyway," Emilia brought back the subject on hand, "You are quite right – there really hasn't been anything you have done wrong. Allen Walker, we have recruited you to join the BSS – British Security Service."

"…I have never heard of that."

"Good," Noise replied with a deep, rumbling voice, "And we'd like to keep it that way. The British Security Service is a secret organization dedicated to protecting our country in any means. I guess you could say that we do the dirty work?"

"Unfortunately, our agents aren't remembered as well as those who are recruited by the government and killed in battle," Hevlaska sighed.

"I'm only fifteen! Why am I even here?" Allen cried, gripping the sides of his head in frustration.

"A few hours ago, you rejected our questions through statements that could have been lies or questions of your own. We tortured you through injections about three times, but you still wouldn't answer our main question. You were even able to escape with the drug in your system and severely injure a person, making it all the way to the front door. Tell me, Mister Walker, is that something an average fifteen year old can do?" Link asked, his hands folded over each other on top of the desk.

"I've lived a hard life, ok? I've also survived through a boot camp –"

"First of all, let me be the first to say we aren't interrogating you anymore, Allen," Emilie said gently, "These are just questions. The only question you will have to answer is the very last, alright? Second, I would like to mention that your boot camp did not have a drill for escaping torture. Care to explain?"

"It was hard for me after Mana died, ok?" Allen sighed, "I learned a lot of things off the streets before Marian Cross picked me up and improved on them at the boot camp."

"How are you so accurate at knife-throwing?" Noise asked curiously.

"I play darts…"

"That is beside the point, Noise," Hevlaska pointed out gently, "Anyway, we, the British Security Service, believe that you, Allen Walker, are a perfect candidate for our organization. However, there is no guarantee to anything. Should you die, you will be honored by everyone here, but the public will never know. You will live here in the dorms and unless it is for missions, you will not be let outside. You will sever ties with your caretaker, Marian Cross, and he will assume you have passed away at the boot camp where you fell from a cliff on a hike. You will lose your identity in the world."

"…Well, I honestly didn't have much of an identity to begin with…" Allen sighed, "What if I reject this offer?"

"You will be killed right here and now," came Fey's blunt answer.

"…"

There was a tense silence.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Do I even have a choice…?"

"You do," Link replied, "To live for your country or to die for your selfish reasons."

Another tense silence issued.

"…I accept…but unfortunately, it's not for the country. I have my own selfish reasons," Allen replied firmly.

"_Because my selfish desire is to find out about Mana and Neah rather than protect my country."_

* * *

><p>"Is this really a good idea? He's still a child…" Emilia pondered aloud as she and Hevlaska returned to their Divisions.<p>

"Age doesn't matter anymore," Hevlaska stated, "In this war, we need all the help we can get."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reviewing! :) You don't know how happy I was to find that many story alerted, favorited, and REVIEWED! :DDDD

I love you.

By the way, I have no idea what actually goes on in secret agent science labs and government organizations, so this is all just thought up of from what I assumed a secret organization would need. Most of the credit for this goes to IRIS for reminding me that there are profiles in secret agent clubs and stuff. You should watch IRIS - it has this sexy dude who plays the badass assasin, Vick named T.O.P. You should also watch City Hunter because it's the first drama that I actually want to finish. That's how good it is. I've seen a lot of other dramas, but I never finished them because I didn't like them too much. City Hunter was so (pardon my language here) fucktasticly awesome. Thank you.

On a random note, I just thought up of a really immature and weird saying: Violent farts and free lard.

Continue on reading.

* * *

><p>"Allen Walker; Age: 15; Date of birth: December 25, 1996; Date of death: ….Excuse me, what's today's date?" Allen asked as he filled out his information form.<p>

"Today's July 16, Allen," Emilia replied, looking up from her paperwork.

Emilia's office was a giant library, the walls all stacked with books and papers. The floor was a work of art itself – all the papers that were to be completed lay on the ground. There wasn't any space left on Emilia's giant desk. She had made some room for Allen sit and complete his form, but the rest was occupied by stacks of paper so tall that Allen nearly hyperventilated when he first walked in the room.

"Date of death…July 16th…" he scribbled.

When he got to the "place of death," he realized that he didn't really know where he died. He recalled being told he fell off a cliff at camp…then remembered how he was brought here in the first place.

"Um…Miss Emilia?" Allen called.

"Yes?" she replied as she got up and began to climb a rolling wall ladder up to the top shelves, "What is it?"

"When I first came here, I remember hearing a scream from the room next door…what happened to that person?" he inquired as the head of Information plucked out a book and slid her way back down the ladder.

"Well, Allen, that person is dead," she replied nonchalantly, flipping a thick binder open and setting her newly-chosen book next to it. Emilia scribbled something down in the binder then typed something on the desktop computer as Allen stared, horrified.

"Dead?"

"Yes, dead. If they were alive, they'd probably be next to you filling out the same form you are," She closed the binder and tossed it in her 'finished' pile that sat next to her, looking quite small compared to her 'unfinished' pile.

"But…why?"

"Whoever it was, they probably either a) died in the torture, b) blurted out the information we wanted which proved that they didn't have the mental power to withstand the torture, or c) refused to join the BSS," Emilia looked up with sad eyes, "Do you see why you're so special now, Allen? Grown adults couldn't take the pressure, but you could."

Allen felt himself going pale. Emilia came over to him and crouched to his eye level, "Allen, I honestly believe you aren't ready for something like this. Forgive me for saying this, but you're still just a child. You're going to be out there as an agent, killing politicians or terrorists. This is the cold reality, and you're still so innocent. Please, if it gets to be too much, _tell Noise._ Transfer to the Information Division for a break, alright, sweetie?"

She gave him a warm hug and smiled as she took his form, "You have most of the information down – this form is quite a packet – why don't you take a break and explore Headquarters for a bit? Maybe it'll do you some good."

He nodded, lightened by her motherly gentleness that he wasn't used to and the prospect of exploring the place. Emilia gave him a pat on the back and he left her abyss of papers and books.

Screw killing people. That wasn't going to come until later. Allen knew he was being stupid, ignoring reality for what it was, but for now, he just wanted to relax. Fey had lectured him about calming down because his blood pressure had risen the past three days and it was getting to be at a dangerous level, so technically, ignoring reality was for his well being, right?

Allen wandered around the endless maze called HQ until he came across two giant misted glass doors proclaiming, "SCIENCE DIVISION – SECTION ONE" on the top. It was automatic and opened as soon as he stepped closer. He entered out of curiosity.

When he thought of the word "science" he pictured men in lab coats with beakers and chemicals and whatnot.

"I guess that would be another section…" he thought as stared at Section One.

It was similar to Emilie's room, but less chaotic. It was more like a library of office workers, though it was still messier than an average library. From behind a stack of books, he recognized thick brown hair and a pair of headphones sticking out.

"Mister Gill?" Allen called, earning glares from the other workers.

He looked up.

Yep, it was him all right.

Glasses and all.

"Hey, hi Allen!" He waved, earning "shhh"s from the others.

He jumped over a pile of books and walked over to the side door, indicating for him to follow. Allen obeyed and was pleased with what he saw. He knew the Science Division wouldn't be simply old men with papers and pens!

It was the laboratory he had been expecting. The lights were dim and blue and there were a lot of passing of chemicals and strange-looking objects around. The experimenters buzzed with chatter about their subject and took notes. It reminded him of a science fiction movie.

"Section Two handles the Technological Studies," Johnny explained, "We're actually with the Medical Division sometimes. To put it simply, we create poisons and explosives. We're the best!"

Allen hoped the blue lights didn't make him look paler than he already felt himself becoming.

"Anyway, look at you! I see that according to your uniform, you're part of CROW branch in the Agents Division! Man, you must be great!" Johnny tapped the emblem on Allen's black, silver-laced uniform.

Allen grinned sheepishly, "Honestly, I don't know a thing about the place. I was hoping you'd tell me about the BSS since Miss Emilia seems to be too busy…if that's alright with you, of course. You did look kind of busy…"

Johnny shook his head, "Nah, Tapp was taking too long on getting me the papers I needed, so this is a good break. Tapp's my best friend, by the way."

Allen nodded, "Then please let me know."

"This is gonna be a loooonngg story, so I hope you don't have plans for anything else!" he smiled as he began.

"First off, let's start with the BSS. The British Security Service. We are a secret organization dedicated to tracking down the fools who want to mess with our country and our queen and show them we're serious. The BSS do most of the country's dirty work while the British Army and government are the clean exterior. In the organization, there are five Divisions: Prisoners/Victims, Science, Medical, Information, and Agents. Since you're in the Agents Divisions, it'll be good for you to know more about that. The Agents Division is actually the smallest Division since it's so hard to get recruits. It has three branches. You're in the CROW branch, which is also known as the Battle Corps branch. Agents of CROW are usually skilled fighters and spies. There's the Technological Systems branch which are made up of hackers, profilers, security, etc. The last branch is the cleanup crew that most of us call the Backspace branch. They take care of the public news and some of them literally go to the scene of the crime and have to clean up the killings left by CROW.

The Prisoners/Victims Division is pretty literal. We have terrorists from different countries interrogated in this division and the ones who are left without anything to build on to start a new life because of wars or the BSS's actions are taken and cared for. This Division also ties in a lot with the Science Division, Medical Division, and sometimes, the Agents Division. There are the Interrogators, the Caretakers, the Translators, and unfortunately, the Undertakers. I think that's easy to get, right?"

Allen nodded.

"Then there's the Science Division. It's obvious what we do. We make different poisons, work on cures, and make the bombs, nanotechnology, and the spy gear you see in movies. We work a lot with the Medical, Prisoners/Victims, and Information Division. I usually go from the Results branch of the Science Division where we do all that paperwork describing the stuff we do and make and the Active branch where you do the making and stuff.

As for the Information, it's pretty literal. Get info on experiments, people, and whatever pertains to the subject and hoard them for later use. Questions?"

"Um…no, I think I pretty much got it. I'll ask if I find a question later," Allen nodded and smiled absent-mindedly.

"Good," Johnny grinned, "You were a real scary person when I first met you. I thought I was looking at Death in the eye," he laughed, "But then you smiled and I knew we were gonna get along just fine! How old are you by the way? 20? You look young, but you're kinda short for your age, don't you think?"

"…Actually, I'm 15."

Johnny snorted, "Suuuurrree."

Just when Allen was about to retort that he really was fifteen, someone from the door to the Results branch room called for Johnny. A very plump man with a ski hat in a lab coat was holding a fistful of papers.

"Comin' Tapp! See you later, Allen!"

Allen waved and soon left Section One of the Science Division.

Many things swarmed in his head at that moment. One of them was the fact that he was a part of CROW – he was a killer.


	4. Chapter 4

Honestly, my chapters are getting shorter by the day.

This seems like a filler, but it actually has useful information. I'm still building up, so it might take a while, so bear with me. Kanda and Lavi and all our other fellow exorcists will come soon. Patience.

I was going to upload this chapter like tomorrow or something but I was like, "You know what? Screw this. I really need some good feedback. As in critiques and whether the story is worth continuing."

Also, I don't give a rat's ass about politics so the Queen's name is Elizabeth. Cuz there's like seven of them in English history. Might as well continue the tradition. And I often forget that Noise Marie is blind, so let's just say he's not blind. He's a minor character anyway.

Just so you know, Allen doesn't have the scar. I might add it in later, but I can't think of a logical reason why a fifteen year old boy would have a scar shaped like a perfect star on his forehead. Only Harry Potter can pull that off.

Thank you for the reviews so far and hope you enjoy :D

btw, I have another chapter done for this, but I'm still debating whether or not to update it next week or today.

* * *

><p>Today was drill day. Allen hadn't gotten to his training as CROW yet, but he wasn't excused from the drills. Honestly, he wasn't sure what drill day was.<p>

"Um…Mister Noise?" Allen tapped his arm.

"Yes?" He replied with his rumbling voice.

"What is drill day?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, you probably didn't get an overview of drill day. Basically, it's a training day for half the BSS. The other half gets their drill day tomorrow. The first few hours will be spent on physical exercise and training, then the next few with using weaponry. Normally, CROW agents are the drill instructors for the others."

Allen frowned, "I haven't taken any training yet."

"It's ok. Throughout my years, I've realized that despite how many drills we go through, it'll never be up to CROW's level, so most of the others are still working on how to flip each other and such. Don't worry, you won't need to teach them anything complicated. As for weaponry, everyone's re-learning that, so no need to worry either," Noise patted his head reassuringly.

He nodded. He and the others of the Agents Division streamed into the large gym that took up the entire north of HQ. Allen jumped in surprise when someone was thrown next to him. The person got back up and charged at the instructor, Emilie.

"Miss Emilie?" Allen stared in shock. She didn't really seem to be the type for violence.

"Oh, hi Allen!" She waved as she grabbed her trainee by the shoulders and threw him on the matted floor, "You still have to finish the paperwork from yesterday, but don't worry! I'll pass them to you after dinner! You should hurry up and change into your drill clothes now!"

Noise laughed as he tapped Allen on the back in the direction of the lockers.

* * *

><p>"Yes?" the queen of England sat at her desk, on the phone and scribbling things down on important-looking papers, "Yes, of course….alright…thank you."<p>

Queen Elizabeth put down the phone and went to stamping letters, "Maria, please inform the General about the meeting next Tuesday."

Her butler nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Maria left the room and went to make a call for her employer.

"Hello? General? This is –"

"SECURITY! SECURITY!"

"Your Highness!" The sudden shriek from the Queen's office startled her, causing her to drop the phone. It took ten seconds for her to process this:

Her queen was in danger.

Maria abandoned her phone.

"Hello? Maria? What is the meaning of this?" the General from the other end of the phone cried.

There was another scream.

The General, exasperated, hung up.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" a trainee screamed as she was thrown to the ground.<p>

Allen cringed as the instructor from CROW glared, "If you still cannot flip me the way I did to you, then you're in for hell."

He tightened the thick cloth over his drill clothes. "Drill clothes" were basically taekwondo or judo uniforms, he realized. The instructors wore black and the trainees wore white.

"So kid, when are you gonna teach me something useful instead of staring at the others?" his trainee complained.

Despite being the trainee, he was kind of rude because he was twenty five whereas Allen was ten years younger and a whole lot shorter. He gulped, "Oh, ok, let's get started…Judo is about using your opponent's size against them, so to flip another person…"

Allen stood in front of him and took his right arm, "You take the person's arm…"

He used his other hand to grab a fistful of the other's chest-area of the shirt, "Grab the shirt like this…"

He didn't want to throw him over, so he lightly leaned on his right and showed him the movements, "You lean a bit on whichever side you have their arm and throw."

The trainee snorted, "Aren't you going to throw me?"

"Not unless I really have to. I'm kind of anti-violence, truth be told," Allen admitted.

"What kind of CROW member are you?" he spat.

Despite the awkward height difference, the trainee suddenly took Allen by the arm and shirt, and proceeded to throw him down. Allen landed lightly on his feet and flipped onto his hands, pulled his feet up, and successfully crashed them against the trainee's chin.

He flipped back onto his feet and frowned at the trainee who crawled on the floor, blood coming out of his nose, "Unfortunately, I'm a peaceful CROW. And if you can't accept that I am your instructor, then you should beat me at battle before you complain. You have no right to look down on me."

Allen turned, "Could we get a doctor here, please?"

* * *

><p>Allen threw himself down on his bed. He sighed, feeling great after a long hot shower.<p>

After the physical training with the trainees, the CROW members had a few fights against each other during the breaks for amusement. Unfortunately for Allen, his pride as a CROW had been called into question when he politely refused a fight, thus making more commotion about the youngest CROW and newbie. He ended up fighting and it turned out he was either even with the members or he could beat them. Allen was sure he did gain more respect after that, but he was getting kind of scared of the angry glares he was getting from some of the CROW members.

That day, Allen had first held a gun. He shook and trembled, horrified that something so small could kill so much. It turned out, though, that Allen had pretty good aim. He partially expected that from his days of playing darts to win money and pay off the debts Marian Cross had put on him, but the others sure didn't.

He heard a CROW member snort, "What a show-off."

Allen turned around to the CROW member and apologized for "showing off". Then he was called a weirdo in which he apologized for that too. She told him to shut up and stop apologizing and he apologized for not shutting up and that he would stop apologizing, thus making her even more pissed off. Allen felt he won that battle.

He had dinner with the Science Division, learning more about BSS and the Division itself. They came to like Allen which also caused a big commotion because the Science Division and CROW rarely mixed. Tapp teased Allen for his black hole of a stomach to which Johnny retorted with Tapp's jelly belly. The two got even by throwing food at each other then getting scolded by Hevlaska.

He tossed the unfinished form he had gotten from one of the Information Division members that Emilie had promised and flipped on the TV.

His room was much better now that he was an actual member of BSS. He had a comfortable bed, a dresser drawer for casual clothes, a closet with his uniform, a small kitchen with the cabinets full of snacks, as though they knew Allen would be hungry at night, a bathroom with a tub, and a TV and digital clock.

It had been months since Allen had used a TV so it took a while to get used to the flashing scenes whenever he changed the channel.

"And today, we have sunny –"

"And I'm just like, 'Oh my god!' Like –"

"The numbers are 13, 43, 15 –"

"The murder of Queen Elizabeth's butler in att –"

"Hey mister! You –"

Wait.

Did he hear "murder" and "Queen Elizabeth" in one sentence?

Allen flipped back to the channel.

"…A horrifying tragedy! In an attempted murder of our Queen, her butler and savior, Maria Lynch was killed. The terrorist has been caught and is now under the government's custody. I'm Larry Altman…"

Allen drowned the rest out.

The terrorist had been caught, thankfully.

But it wasn't released who exactly it was.

A sudden knock on his door made him jump. Allen rushed to the door and slowly opened.

"Allen Walker," Noise greeted, "We have an assignment for you."

* * *

><p>HAHA TYPICAL SECRET AGENT SAYING!<p>

Teacher: I have an assignment for you.

Me: What is the likelyhood that I will die?

Teacher: ...you just have to color some posters for the library-

Me: Are the crayons toxic?

Teacher: ...you know what, I'll just get Julian to do it.

Me: HE'S NOT A CROW MEMBER LIKE MEEEEE~!


	5. Chapter 5

This is by far the shortest chapter. I'm sorry.

But I made it dramatic! Everyone's talking about the same mission although they are around the world, so it seems like they're all in one room, talking about the mission! Haha, typical for a drama.

After I upload this, I might take a bit longer to update because I wrote all five chapters in one day (I think one or two of you asked me about it) one weekend when I was bored, and I have to start writing some more again.

Thank you for your reviews! I get so happy when I have five new messages that say I have a review or a story alert!

READ ON!~

* * *

><p>Did he hear that right? An assignment?<p>

"I-I…" Allen's throat felt dry, "I still haven't gotten training…I don't think –"

"Then let me shorten your six-month training into three short sentences," Noise raised a finger, "One: Be as inconspicuous as possible."

He raised a second finger, "Two: Don't trust anyone but yourself and your team members."

He raised a third, "Three: Don't fall in love."

Allen stared silently and quickly nodded.

Noise put down his hand, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"What? The Prime Minister was targeted?" Rinali Li cried within her HQ in Shanghai, China.<p>

* * *

><p>"Someone dared to mess with our Prime Minister?" Yuu Kanda asked with a glare at his HQ in Tokyo, Japan.<p>

* * *

><p>"How could they do such a thing to our President?" Lavi Bookman growled as he sat in his HQ in Los Angeles, USA.<p>

* * *

><p>"Our Chancellor!" Miranda Lotte bit her nails in worry at her HQ in Berlin, Germany.<p>

* * *

><p>"An attack on the President and Prime Minister?" Aleister Crowley scowled inside his HQ in Moscow, Russia.<p>

* * *

><p>"I heard of Queen Elizabeth's dilemma," Allen nodded as they continued to walk to the Agents Division.<p>

"Good," Noise nodded, "That is your assignment."

"What?"

"The attack on our Queen wasn't a mere terrorist attack. We have the attacker in custody and he was interrogated in the Prisoners/Victims Division."

A chill went down Allen's spine, recalling the methods the British Security Service used when interrogating.

"Turns out he's a spy."

"For whom?" Allen asked in shock.

"We got three words out of him 'Noah's Ark Co.'."

* * *

><p>"Then this is…" Rinali realized what this meant, her eyes wide in shock.<p>

* * *

><p>"A direct declaration of war!" Kanda exclaimed.<p>

* * *

><p>Lavi chuckled humorlessly, "I can't believe we're waging war against the world's largest international company."<p>

* * *

><p>"Many of our CROW members were placed by the side of our Queen, therefore, we are short on members. We're a small Division to begin with. That's why this assignment has been placed on your shoulders," Noise explained, "Listen carefully."<p>

* * *

><p>"Th-this is the first time we've banded with other countries' Security Services!" Miranda exclaimed.<p>

* * *

><p>"You will meet up with other members of other Security Services," Noise explained, "You will meet five other CROW agents and possibly people from other branches of their Security Service at the start of the mission."<p>

Allen nodded, "Who will the CROW members be?"

Noise Marie tossed a file to Allen. He caught it and opened it.

"A twenty one year old woman with long black hair in two pigtails…Rianli Li?"

"She will be the CROW member from Shanghai, China."

He was tossed another file.

"A twenty two year old man with long black hair tied in a ponytail…Yuu Kanda."

"A CROW member straight from Tokyo, Japan."

Another file came at him. Allen flipped it open.

"A red head nineteen year old with a disabled eye…Lavi Bookman."

Noise nodded, "An American CROW from Los Angeles in California."

Allen caught the rest of the files thrown at him.

"Miranda Lotte, twenty five year old from Germany with curly black hair. Aleister Crowley, age twenty seven from Russia with black hair and blonde streaks…" Allen read aloud.

Allen had no idea that the people he just named had also opened a file…

* * *

><p>"Allen Walker…" they all read, "Age fifteen, silver-white blonde hair and silver eyes of English descent…wait…FIFTEEN?"<p>

* * *

><p>"There are thirteen people confirmed to be in charge of the terrorist attack. These thirteen people are the ones we are going to hunt for," Noise Marie stated, "They have split all around the world now. You and the others will track them one by one and take them out."<p>

"Excuse me if I sound rude, but wouldn't it be best if we split and found each of the thirteen?"

Noise shook his head, "It would be, but security on these thirteen people are extremely high, due to the sole reason that they are people of power and status."

Allen nodded.

"You have roughly six months. SIX MONTHS. If you don't finish the mission by the date December 31, you will be aborted and if the Queen finds you incompetent, then you will be killed."

He gulped and nodded his head quickly.

"This is a top priority mission. I understand you haven't gone through training and don't have any experience in this kind of thing, but you are the miraculous fifteen year old who withstood torture. I believe you can withstand this as well."

"Thank you, sir," Allen nodded firmly, "I won't let you down."

"Let's hope not."

* * *

><p>Aaaand the plot is starting! I'll have one more chapter before our lovely exorcists actually meet each other face-to-face.<p>

by the way, I KNOW KRO-CHAN ISN'T RUSSIAN. But I didn't want to make him something stupid like French (I'm not saying that French ppl are weird, I'm saying Kro-chan as a Frenchman is weird.) so I settled on Russian.

By the way, if you see any random errors pertaining to anything that has to do with Korea, forgive me. Originally, the "bad guys" lived in North Korea as politicians, but I'm like "Screw that, let's make em go on a road trip!" and changed it. Also, I had an OC who was South Korean named Ryuji Kwon, but honestly, I hate crappy, mary-sue OCs who are too much like the main characters of the manga/anime just to fit in, so I decided to erase him.

Don't worry, Ryu-oppa. You'll have your chance one day.

And I also hate it when people write "chan" or "oppa" too much, but I'm a hypocrite and too lazy to type out "Crowley" and "오빠" (that might have come out as two blank boxes - that's because I wrote it in Hangul) so I use english.

My ranting is done. I'll work on my other chapter now.


	6. Chapter 6

OH MY FLIPPING GD IM SO HAPPY WITH ALL THE FEEDBACK!

Thank you all so much for reviewing! I have like ten story alerts and five favorites which is actually a lot in my eyes!

I'm really, really glad you all like the story and think it's exciting because after reading it so many times, I lose the excitement. Maybe I should get a beta...?

Whatever. Anyway, this is going to be the last build-up chapter. After this is mission start! And I'm done with that chapter, but I want to see how many of you will beg for it :) lol jk, I'll post it soon. Probably like...right now.

See, this is why I don't do my homework. Even if I have to write a short story and the main character's name is Allen and he has a bird named Timcanpy and his friend's name is Ravi. You all encourage me with love whereas I have an old teacher who yells at me for not having a stapler in my house.

By the way, you might have noticed the change in Lenalee Lee's name. I wrote her as Rinali Li because when I first read DGM, the translator used the name "Rinali" when she had long hair and her Dark Boots were sort of raw. As I continued to read, I noticed how Rinali seemed more like the useless damsel in distress which really made me sad because I had a lot of respect for her. The translator soon changed "Rinali" to "Lenalee" so I feel like Rinali is the independent, strong female and Lenalee is your typical Sakura from Naruto kind of deal. I changed "Lee" to "Li" because I felt like it. No deep reason there.

ALSO (sorry for long note) Allen's apperance - yes, he still has white hair. I only took out his scar and he still has a screwed up arm. When I think of Allen, I think of his more recent apperance which is him with his spiked hair - he's so cute~! Even though Kanda calls him a bean sprout, I think Allen shot up a few inches, so I think of him as "almost as tall as Kanda".

OK MY RANT IS OVER. READ ON FELLAZ.

* * *

><p>Noise Marie continued as the two walked down the halls to the Agents Division, "Also, there is question of why we and all the other countries are using the Security Service instead of government power to declare war."<p>

"Maybe it's because it would ruin the lives of everyday citizens?" Allen offered.

"That's what the politicians would say. I think it's because war is expensive and honestly, the economy isn't going too well," Noise replied. They came to the Division, and like the Science Division, it had automatic misted glass doors.

The Agents Division was the center of all the Divisions, so it was more like a mix of everything. The second Allen stepped in, the misted glass doors shut and another door – a clear glass door – shut in front of that. He vaguely realized he was on a glass elevator and stared out at the rooms for each floor they went up. The ninth floor had people trying out a new gun in a sealed room and there were others sleeping on beds with IVs stuck on their wrists in the tenth. The top floor must have been number thirteen because when they reached that, the elevator couldn't go any higher. Noise and Allen exited and entered into a room that looked like a mix of a gym and an office. It didn't make any sense.

"Welcome to the CROW branch," Noise handed him a disk in a case and pointed at an empty computer, "That's your computer. Your mission will begin in three days. Take the time to go over information on the thirteen and the other CROW members I've embedded in this CD."

"Thank you," Allen took the CD and smiled.

Noise nodded and left, leaving Allen with the CD and three other CROW members who were furiously working on their computers.

He walked over to the computer Noise had indicated, turned it on, and then waited for it to load. The only time he had used a computer was before Mana's death which was when he was around nine.

Mana…

"You'd be surprised where I've ended up, Mana," he grinned to himself, "I'm suddenly a secret agent who has to fight the bad guys, cause an explosion, then walk away slow motion wearing a suit with a gun in hand…"

"Hey, your computer's on!"

Allen snapped out of his daydream and turned to the person.

"Oh…hey Johnny," Allen smiled, "What brings you here?"

"I had to run some papers to Noise, but I guess he isn't here."

"He just left," Allen pointed out the door.

"Thanks," Johnny Gill began to walk to the door, but something caught his eye, "Hey Allen, I noticed you wear gloves and long sleeves often. It's not that cold here, so why don't you take your gloves off? Actually, it's kind of hot in here, don't you think?"

Allen laughed lightly, "I'd rather not."

He took off his left glove and showed Johnny his distorted hand. Johnny gave it a long, serious stare before adjusting his glasses and smiling, "It's amazing."

He cocked his head and put the glove back on, "You don't have to be courteous. I admit myself that it's kind of hideous…"

"No! It's awesome! It's like a battle scar you got from saving a person from a burning building or something! I can't say I wish I had one, but you have to admit, it does look pretty cool," Johnny slapped Allen's back and laughed.

He never saw it that way. Others took one look and scrunched their noses at his arm. Allen gave him a wide grin that stretched to his silver eyes, "Thank you, Johnny."

"Anytime," he replied, "By the way, these papers are kind of interesting. They seem to have a lot to do with you, Allen."

Allen's smile dropped off his face, "What?"

"It's from Emilia in the Information Division. She said I could read it and tell you about it if I wanted since you have a right to know, so I guess I should tell you now," he admitted.

He grabbed the papers from Johnny, "What is it about?"

"I just skimmed through it, and it's about some guy named Mana Walker and Neah Walker…something about a computer virus, something about a password, and something about you. If you don't mind, could you give it to Noise later on? I kinda have to go, so…"

Allen absentmindedly waved, "Sure, sure…"

He didn't notice Johnny leaving as he read through the papers as quickly as he could.

"_Neah Walker passed away on December 14__th__, 1966. As the creator of the computer virus AKUMA, it was thought that he took the password of the deadly virus with him to the grave. However, it was found that Neah Walker had an older brother, Mana Walker, who might have had the password with him. Soon, he also passed away and the only one left is his son, Allen Walker. It is unsure whether or not Allen knows anything. Case still open."_

Honestly, Allen had thought that this was all made up as the test to see if he could withstand torture. It was reasonable. Anyone could have had a father who often said a same phrase over and over again; a phrase that was unusual. But it was real, wasn't it?

Allen was the heir to the world's worst nightmare of a computer virus.

He shook the thought off. It wasn't like he'd ever use it. He didn't even know how to get the virus started before even tapping in the password. And if the world couldn't hack into the virus and use it, neither will anyone else. For all he knew, this virus was buried deep in a safe that was impossible to unlock. Allen tossed the papers to the side as he took out the CD from Noise from its case and popped it in the PC.

He cracked his knuckled and stretched out his fingers. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Haha the next chapter is so much fun! To me, that is. I don't know about you.<p>

I like fast updates, so I update fast as possible for my story. I have a lot of support (THANK YOU I LOVE YOU) so that really motivates my hard-to-motivate lazy ass.

lilanimefan245 - I'm really glad you enjoy the story so far :D I hope you'll continue to read

Yellow Watermelons - I love you too, sweetie :D And I really love your creative reviews! The way you write it really brings out your enthusiasm and that just makes me feel proud and honored.

asian-animelover - I'm sorry Allen had to die on your birthday...but on the upside, he's alive! HAPPY BELATED BDAY! :DD and thank you very much for forgiving me!

latechocox3 - I hope my author's note above helped you a bit. Kanda and Lavi are coming soon so hold on! I wouldn't say Allen is in for torture (more like being clumsy and falling on a stamp) but thanks for the love and enjoy!

You Still Love Me - Thank you so much! I probably sound really repetitive for saying thank you so much, but really, that's how happy I am right now. With this motivation, I can probably write two chapters a day! ...Actually no, I have homework, but still, I WILL TRY!

MindnightAbyssx02 - If your story is really interesting and written for your amusement as well as the readers, then it's easy to write a lot of chapters at once! I'll do my best and I can't find another word for thanks except "appriciate" and that sounds less thankful so THANK YOU!

Idabel - I love how you phrased that! A "thrilling instalment"! It makes it sound like an action show! Thanks for the review and likes!

I LOVE YOU ALL AND MAN REPLYING TAKES UP A LOT OF SPACE THAT NO ONE WILL EVER READ UNLESS THEY'RE MENTIONED HERE AND I THINK THERE'S MORE AN THAN THE STORY AND I MIGHT NOT EVEN EVER DO THAT AGAIN UNLESS IT'S INDEPENDENCE DAY OR SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T COME UP OFTEN ON THE CALENDER AND WHY AM I IN CAPS? WHATEVER.

사랑해~!

And that said "love you"!

PEACE! ...I did not just do that.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes.

Two chapters.

In one day.

I felt bad that the last chapter was so awfully short, so I decided to upload this one. Hope you lieks!

btw, I totally stole that "pubescent hair growth" line from Wenquin Yan's "LIKE AN ARTIST" meme. She's my favorite artist and you should check out her deviantart (username Yuumei) because her drawings are so ridiculously awesome that I start twitching and my friend Julian's hair grows stiff from sheer awesomeness.

HERE YOU GO THE CHAPTER THAT WAS BAD GRAMMAR.

* * *

><p>He double-checked his watch as he put down the suitcase onto the cold ground of the airport. It was exactly 10, yet he was the only one at the destination.<p>

He fiddled with the fake passport in his hand, remembering how nervous he had been when he first handed it to the lady who quickly looked over it. Allen had been crazy nervous whether he'd be caught, but the lady simply smiled and returned it to him, "Thank you Mister Johnson. Please put your suitcase and bag on the belt here, please."

At that moment, he wasn't Allen Walker. He was Sebastian Johnson, an Englishman who was taking a vacation to America. He was sixteen and was visiting his father for a family reunion and for now, he was waiting for his cousins to pick him up.

The lie was so good that he nearly believed it.

"Um…excuse me…" the owner of the small voice tapped his shoulder. Allen jumped in surprise and turned around.

A young Asian woman with long black hair in two pigtails wearing a black hoodie with a white design on the top right corner and a short black skirt smiled, "Um…pardon me, but are you Sebastian Johnson?"

Allen grinned, "And you must be Susan Yen. It's been such a long time!"

She laughed, "I remember you as a wee little baby! You're all grown up!"

The two made a light conversation, though half of Allen's mind was someplace else – at his office, on his computer, reading over the international CROW members.

"_Rinali Li,"_ he recalled, _"A twenty one year old Chinese agent who was recruited at age eighteen. Took kung-fu and judo at age_ _seven and is known for her fighting style which is said to be a mix of judo, taekwondo, and capoeira. Can speak Mandarin Chinese, Cantonese Chinese, Korean, Japanese, and English, thus having the part time job of a Translator in the Prisoners/Victims Division of the Chinese Security Service. Is the younger sister of Komui Li, head of the CSS's Information Division. Will use the name 'Susan Yen' for security purposes in public areas."_

A small cough came from behind Rinali, cutting off Allen's train of thought. A small man with blonde hair wearing a normal plain white t-shirt and faded blue jeans smiled as he shifted the bag on his shoulders, "It's been a while, Seb!"

Allen grinned even wider, "Xavier! I thought you said you couldn't make it!"

He also thought he could have made millions off of selling his acting ability.

"I thought so too, but of course, uncle just HAS to send the whole family!" He shrugged.

"_Bak Chang, a twenty nine year old member of the Science Division of the CSS. He will provide the equipment necessary. Was also part of the Information Division for six years, thus becoming the team's Information member. Named Xavier Fisher for public areas."_

The three conversed lightheartedly, sitting on the benches in front of an Asian Cuisine restaurant as though they were family catching up on each other.

"U-uh…i-is that you, Sebastian?" a voice stuttered next to him.

The three turned around to face a pale-faced man with a long face, long ears, and slick black hair with blonde highlights wearing a black hoodie that was designed with splashes of color, black jeans, and thin black leather gloves. The one who stuttered, however, was an even paler woman with shoulder-length curly black hair, bags under her black eyes, wearing a tight-fitting leather black leather jacket and pants.

"Of course that's Sebastian, Olivia. Don't you recognize his hair?" An exasperated young girl with long wavy blonde hair sighed. She smoothened the skirt that accompanied her white embroidered shirt, denim jacket, and white knee socks. The girl reminded Allen of a French doll.

"_Aleister Crowley, Russian, twenty seven years of age, known for his abnormally sharp teeth. He is especially known for his odd fighting style that consists of his own personalized 'claws' that appear from the gloves he wears. He fights at close-combat. Speaks Russian, English, and Spanish. Named Anthony Kovach for public purposes._

_Miranda Lotte, a twenty five year old German woman who appears to have a lack of self-esteem. Despite that minor setback, she is a skilled agent who uses poison needles that alters the victim's sense of senses and most often mixes up their sense of time. Speaks German, English, Japanese, and can read very little Mandarin Chinese. Named Olivia Zwei for public purposes._

_Tewaku Drei, a nineteen year old member of the Medical Division in the German Security Service. She is known to carry a small purse that looks like a makeup purse, but is filled with medical equipment. She is considered the best Medical Division member, being able to perform surgery in emergency conditions during missions in less than five minutes. Named Alice Kinnian for public purposes. "_

Rinali smiled, "Olivia! Anthony! I didn't think you'd make it!"

"I didn't either," Miranda smiled sheepishly.

"How's life, Alice?" Allen greeted.

"I'm still older than you, brat. Treat me with some respect."

"Anthony, I thought you said you'd come late!" Bak couldn't help but smile.

He seriously couldn't.

"Is everyone here already?" An Asian man with long black hair that reached his waist that was tied into a ponytail wearing a thin black sweater and a low v-neck with blue jeans frowned.

"Awww, don't be like that, Rue!" a redhead with messy hair that covered his right eye grinned as he patted the Asian man's shoulder.

"Get off me, Kyle," Rue growled, "Honestly, the only reason I agreed to come to your stupid family reunion is because your grandpa said he'd teach me more about swordsmanship."

"You're my bro-in-law, so Panda Gramps is your gramps too! Anyway, he lied. He just wanted you give you an old katana he got from his predecessors. The old goat knows nothing about swordsmanship," the red-headed Kyle grinned in his white tee and long khaki pants.

"…You stupid rabbit, I'll kill you."

"I don't see how I'm anything like a rabbit, but thanks!"

"_Yuu Kanda, a twenty two year old Japanese CROW member, infamous for his short temper and rude mouth. Fortunately, he has the skills to back it up. He is the best swordsman in the Japanese Security Service and is also one of the fastest agents. Speaks Japanese, Mandarin Chinese, French, and English. Named Rue Kurosaki for public purposes._

_Lavi Bookman, a nineteen year old CROW member from Los Angeles, USA. He is skilled in the usage of military weapons, thus keeping a handgun with him at all times. His disabled eye is a minor setback to his skill. He is normally the one to go for assassinations. Speaks Portuguese, Italian, English, and very little Japanese. Named Kyle Greenburg for public purposes."_

Kanda took a single look at Allen and deadpanned, "He says he's grown over the phone, but he's still a stupid little bean sprout."

Allen pouted, "I'm nearly as tall as you!"

"Not even close, bean sprout."

The group of eight began to chat and bicker until Lavi got a call and announced that their car had finally arrived.

"Why didn't we just go in your stupid car?" Kanda growled.

"Because I came by taxi and it's too small for seven people and…six people times one bag and one suitcase…twelve pieces of luggage," Lavi replied.

"Tch. Useless."

Bak yawned as he dumped his bag onto the floor of Lavi's house. The car ride there was long and awkward. Allen had fallen asleep, Lavi had been driving and chatting with Kanda who looked pissed enough to shove his bags up Lavi's ass, Rinali had read a book in Mandarin, Miranda and Crowley occasionally pointed something random and useless out just to loosen the tense mood between them, and Bak had a discussion with Tewaku over the topic of social hierarchy in relations to the intensity of pubescent hair growth which also annoyed Kanda that they were talking about such a stupid concept.

Luckily for everyone, the car ride was over and they finally made it to Lavi's house. It wasn't an apartment or a condo-it was a nice, two-story house in the suburban areas of Los Angeles. There were four rooms that each had two beds or a bunk bed that would suit everyone.

"You can drop your stuff in the living room. Let's meet in the basement and we can decide the rooms and the mission and whatnot," Lavi stretched as he told everyone.

Allen carefully put down his small, metal suitcase and black bag on the couch before following Rinali down to the basement.

It was nice and wide, with one wall completely covered by mirrors and half the flooring was wood and the other was carpet. It made him think he was in a dance studio.

There was a pool table, a TV with a Wii, a whiteboard next to the table, a table with chairs, and an actual miniature bar under the stairs.

Allen felt a tad bit uncomfortable, remembering the times when he had to follow Marian Cross to his club or karaoke bar and he had been shoved around like a pinball until Cross decided he wanted to leave. Lavi patted Allen's shoulder, "Isn't this place great? The USSS got it for us!"

"Tch," Kanda clicked his tongue in disapproval as usual, "Giant waste of money."

"Can I share a room with Rinali?" Tewaku asked.

"But what about Miranda?" Rinali frowned.

"She can bunk with Crowley. The two seem to be a lot like each other, so it's not like they'll have random buttsex in the middle of the night without finding it awkward," Tewaku replied bluntly, making both Crowley and Miranda turn beet red despite their pale complexion.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you Terry?" Bak chuckled, earning a glare from the younger.

"Don't call me that, _Baka Bak-chan,_" she snapped as she took a seat in one of the eight chairs surrounding the table.

"All kidding aside…" Crowley sat a seat away from Tewaku.

"Of course," Kanda took a seat next to him, "Shall we begin?"


	8. Chapter 8

I really think Tewaku and Bak are the new Lavi and Kanda. I think Tewaku is really OOC, but when I first saw her, she struck me as a female version of Kanda (not that he doesn't look like a girl himself...) but...yeah.

Also, I'm not saying that Miranda and Kro are gonna be a pair - I just noticed how alike they are. That's all. Terry's just teasing them.

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. I can't believe this has over twenty reviews (thats a lot for me!)! So many favorited and story alerted! Thank you all so much! You will not believe my expression when I found that I had nine new messages in my inbox that was ALL from YOU!

THANK YOU SO MUCH DOUBLE EXCLAMATION POINT SMILEY FACE

READ ON~!

* * *

><p>Lavi smiled, "Why don't we introduce ourselves and brighten this horribly awkward atmosphere before we get serious?"<p>

Rinali nodded with a grin, "I think that's a splendid idea. Who wants to go first?"

Another awkward silence dropped over them like a blanket.

Bak sighed, "I'll go. My name is Bak Chang and you probably know everything about me because you read my files. Next."

"…Anything else? Maybe something we don't know?" Tewaku rolled her eyes.

"…Not really. I'm just your spy-gear man. It's not like you need to really know me that well since I won't be going with you guys on missions," he shrugged, "And honestly, my life isn't really that interesting. Maybe you have something interesting to say, Terry?"

She glared, "Didn't I tell you to shut up? I'm _Tewaku_."

Tewaku cleared her throat, "I'm Tewaku Drei. I'm German, but my foster parent was Japanese, so he gave me a Japanese name, the stupid fool."

Allen raised his hand, "How do you know Mister Bak so well? If I'm not mistaken, this should be the first time any of the Security Service CROW members from international Services have met."

She gave a loud groan and slouched down in her seat as Bak chuckled, "I have an assistant named who is Tewaku's cousin. She visited Terry a lot, so she'd always tell me everything about Terry. Like the time she went –"

"And she'd tell me all about her boss, like the time he fell –"

"OR MAYBE LIKE WHEN YOU –"

"DON'T EVEN YOU OLD BASTARD!"

"I'm only ten years older than you!"

"That's a whole damn decade!"

The two continued their bickering as Rinali sighed and rubbed her temples. The others decided to ignore them as Lavi raised his hand, "Since the rest of you seem so lenient on introducing yourselves, I'll go next! I'm Lavi Bookman, the grandson of the old Panda Gramps! He's the head of the Information Division in the USSS! I like my dearest Yuu and I hate my dearest Yuu! I wish he really were my brother-in-law!" He grinned as he slung an arm around Kanda and poked his cheek.

"Get the fuck off and I told you not to call me that," Kanda growled.

Miranda raised her hand like Allen, "Y-You two seem to be quite familiar…"

Lavi's grin got wider, "We're a match made in heaven!"

Kanda walked over to the pool table and angrily chucked the 8-ball at him. Lavi expertly dodged it, "Ok, ok! Calm down, Yuu, sheesh! Actually, we were friends before Kanda moved back to Japan and before he was admitted into the Japanese Security Service. We were friends for about seven years before he left and after I met him at the airport –"

"He had a whole fucking marathon," the Japanese male snapped.

"IT'S DESTINY, MY DEAR YUU!"

"Go burn in hell."

Allen gave a small laugh, "What about you, Mister Kanda?"

Kanda glared, "What the hell is with the 'mister'? I'm not some old dipshit, call me Kanda, bean sprout. And you know plenty about me already, so I don't feel obliged to tell you any deep personal secrets. AND YOU, DAMN CHINESE MAN AND WHITE WOMAN – GET YOUR ASS IN THE SEAT AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The two stared Kanda down as they silenced. Tewaku mumbled something about 'accidently failing the operation' under her breath.

There was another awkward silence that was filled by Crowley, "Hello…I'm Aleister Crowley –"

"Hello, dearest Crow~" Lavi waved.

"He's older than you, fucktard."

"Language, my dear Yuu. Are you upset because I ripped off dear Crow's nickname from your 'dearest Yuu'?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut the hell up a few minutes ago?"

"Nooooo…."

"Then I'll tell you again. Shut the hell up."

"Both of you please stop arguing and let Mister Crowley speak! Please continue," Rinali gestured with a smile.

"Oh, but you can call me Crowley. Aleister seems too stiff a name. Uh…I think you know a lot about me already so um…well…something you might not know is that um…I have man-eating flowers…?"

"…Was that a question or a statement?" Bak stared in half amazement and half shock.

"Both…?"

"…"

"Well then, thank you Crowley! I hope to work well with you," Allen smiled, "What about you Miss Miranda?"

"N-no, you can just call me Miranda…and I…well…I've been fired from over a hundred jobs because I'm clumsy…and –"

"If you're clumsy, how the hell were you recruited for the Security Service?" Tewaku deadpanned.

"Oh…since my job has to do with another human life…I'm much more careful…"

"…"

Honestly, since she looked so frail, Allen hardly would have believed she was capable of killing someone. Then again, he couldn't speak himself. Looks were deceiving.

"How'd you know dear Crow so well?" Lavi cocked his head as he tugged on his green headband.

"W-we were on the same plane and had a nice chat…" Miranda fumbled with her fingers.

"Ah, I see…go on."

"Um…I'm afraid that's it…"

Rinali turned to Allen, "Mind if I'm next?"

He shook his head, "Of course not."

"Thanks. I'm Rinali Li, I took martial arts in first grade and capoeira when I was fifteen and my brother is an idiot."

"Amen," Kanda snorted.

"You know Miss Rinali?" Allen asked.

"Her retarded brother came to the JSS to promote some idiotic robot he made that the CSS disapproved of. The thing blew up half the HQ," he snapped as he rubbed his temples.

"Ah…is that so…"

"What about you? Anything interesting?" Rinali smiled.

Allen stuttered, "N-no, not really –"

"Hey, aren't you fifteen?" Tewaku asked.

"Yeah, I was surprised when I read that too," Crowley said aloud.

"What's a bean sprout like you doing here?" Kanda snapped again.

"No offense, but you rarely look capable of picking someone up, much less kill someone," Lavi grinned.

"The BSS must be reaaaally down," Bak sighed.

"I also read a bit further and found that you have to do with a cold case from about 45 years ago that was recently brought back up for reinvestigation," Miranda stated a full sentence without stuttering.

"Did you get proper training?" Tewaku raised a brow.

"How many missions have you done on?" Lavi inquired.

Rinali frowned and slammed her hands down on the table, "Give Allen a chance to speak! Throwing questions at him won't do him any good!"

The table quieted except for Kanda's "tch".

"Eh…" Allen scratched the back of his head, "Um…honestly, I haven't had proper training yet and this is my first mission…and uh –"

"No proper training!" Kanda spat, "First mission! What the hell are the BSS doing, sending a brat like you? That Bull Shit Service!"

Allen scowled, "Don't insult the BSS – it wasn't their fault I wasn't able to get proper training!"

"Honestly, the BSS are a very capable group and they must have thought of highly of Allen to give him this mission as his first. All of our Services are running low on CROW members anyway. Truthfully, this mission was very sudden as it was to be operated as fast as possible," Crowley stood up in Allen's defense.

Kanda clicked his tongue in disapproval as Lavi questioned, "But you're only a kid. How'd you get past the entrance examination to be a part of the BSS?"

"What kind of entrance exam did you go through?" Allen asked.

He shrugged, "Sudden torturous interrogation, like every Security Service."

"Then that is what I went through as well."

"I just can't believe that," Bak shook his head, "And to think that they jumped on a fifteen year old…why couldn't they just get some military veteran?"

"What was that about a cold case?" Crowley inquired.

Allen sighed as he ran a gloved hand through his white hair, "Honestly, I have no idea. I didn't even know about it until they brought it up in the entrance exam. And I still don't understand, even after reading a bit about it."

Rinali noticed Allen's sudden tiredness and changed the subject, "Why don't we decide on rooms now?"

"I call being with Rinali," Tewaku called.

"I wanna be with my dear Yuu!"

"I want to be away from the stupid rabbit."

"I don't care..."

"I don't have a preference either."

"Ditto."

The Chinese girl sighed as she rubbed her temples again, "Ok…how about this? Tewaku and Miranda can sleep on the bunks, I'll bring a bed from one of the other rooms, Bak and Crowley can share, Kanda and Lavi can bunk, and Allen can have a room to himself."

Tewaku shrugged, Miranda whispered a thanks, Bak shrugged along with Tewaku, Crowley nodded, Kanda cursed under his breath, Lavi cheered, and Allen sighed in relief.

"How come the bean sprout gets his own room?" Kanda snapped.

"Because he's a growing teenager and I'm sure he'd want his own room. We can at least grant him some privacy since he's a newcomer," Rinali replied, ignoring the man's death stare.

Allen was certain that Kanda would somehow break the rule of "looks cannot kill" some day.

"Shouldn't we get to business already?" the black haired man growled.

"Yeah, about the mission already?"

Lavi grinned as he picked up a folder that carelessly lay on the whiteboard and tossed it to Kanda, "Wanna be our leader for a minute?"

Kanda caught it and walked over to the whiteboard, "Sit the fuck down, rabbit."

He pulled out a picture from the folder and stuck a magnet on it, "Ladies and gentlefuckers," he frowned, "This is Devit and Jasdero Noah, two band members of the most god damn popular shitcake of a band, Jasdevi. They are the two of the thirteen we're going to kill."

* * *

><p>Haha! That's that!<p>

Also, if you're curious about how Allen's gonna get his infamous star scar, just keep reading! That day will come! :D

By the way, I never thought about this, but I realized while I was writing that making Allen bunk with Kanda would make the story seem Yullen, but making him bunk with Lavi makes it seem Laven and I dont care for pairings since this isn't much of a love story, but I didn't want to ruin your imaginations by making him bunk with one or the other. Now that I've made Lavi and Kanda bunk, it's gonna seem like a LavixKanda and let me tell you that THAT IS NOT MY INTENTION. Lavi's just acting stupid and Kanda's just not caring and Allen is being his normal, beautiful self. Maybe if a lot of you want a specific pairing, I could add fluff or somehow make that happen, but for now, no love. honestly, I think the story would be better off without it.

This took me a lot of concentration and brainpower because I really wanted to update today but I have a lot of homework, so reward me please~

Thanks for reading~ The plot moves foward!

Oh, and tell me when things get too boring so I can make em action filled!


	9. Chapter 9

I really appreciate the reviews. I have been getting a lot of alerts and favorites, but rarely do I get reviews :( Does this mean my story is becoming blah?

On the happy side, THIS STORY IS ALMOST 10 WHOLE CHAPTERS! This. Will. Be. Revolutionary. History.

R-R-R-R-Read it~

* * *

><p>Tyki Mikk growled as he slammed his hands down onto the keyboard in frustration.<p>

Rhode Camelot frowned, "Tyki, if you have time to play computer games, why can't you help me with my homework?"

"He isn't playing computer games, Rhode, now finish your problem," Lulu Bell pointed at Rhode's math homework.

"Then whatcha doin'?" The girl asked as she jumped off the chair and dashed over to her brother.

The computer screen was filled with complicated numbers and letters along with a blue outline of the Earth on a different page in the right corner. Another page below it had a list of people's names. The page in the smack-dab middle, however, had a simple back background and five letters in white with a blank box under and an enter key:

AKUMA

Rhode snickered, "Trying to get on Daddy's good side, eh Tyki? We all tried to find the password for AKUMA but nothin' worked, ya know!"

The Portuguese man ignored his little sister as he pulled up the window with the list of names. There were links to each name. Tyki scrolled down to "W" and clicked on a link to "Neah Walker".

"I thought Daddy already looked at that," Rhode frowned, "There isn't anything helpful in the government's files about Neah, ya know? He didn't even have a credit card for goodness sakes!"

Her brother sighed angrily as he went back and looked down the long list of "Walker"s. Apparently, Walker was a common surname.

Walker, Daniel

Walker, Danielle

Walker, Erica

Walker –

Tyki stopped and sighed again, "You might be right, Rhode, but I just want to double check. If Neah had any family –"

"If I'm not mistaken, Neah Walker's only friend was his birth brother, Mana Walker. We have established that, no?" Lulu cut coldly as she gave up on making Rhode do her math and closed her workbook, "He didn't even consider us, his adoptive siblings, family and even though he was close to Father, there wasn't nearly enough trust between them for him to tell Father the password."

Tyki Mikk sighed again.

"You're sighing a lot today, Tii," Rhode frowned, "Maybe you should get some rest?"

He gave a tired smile as he ruffled her hair, "Speak for yourself, brat. Shouldn't you be in bed right now?"

"Lulu said that if I finished my math homework before dinner, I could watch Jasdero and Devit's midnight live concert on TV!" The younger pouted as she fixed her already messy hair.

"Which you didn't finish and it is dinnertime now, so no midnight concert," Lulu replied as she cleared the table of eraser shavings.

"Nooo! I promise I'll finish right now, so please let me finish!" Rhode cried as she ran over to Lulu and tried to grab her workbook from her grasp.

"You are not working at the dinner table. I thought Father taught you at least that much. Anyway, Tyki and I are going to leave tomorrow to France for a conference, and I'm sure your elder brother would much like to hear you talk about what you did today while he was at work, not what x would equal if the square root of x is 35."

Rhode continued to complain as she followed her older adoptive sister to the kitchen, leaving Tyki alone with the computer. For the tenth time, Tyki checked Neah Walker and Mana Walker's files, only to find nothing.

"Wait…"

He hadn't noticed something because it had not been highlighted. Whenever another person was mentioned in the file, their name was highlighted and linked to their profile. However, there was a name that stood in the plain.

_Mana Walker worked at the West Woods Circus under the ringmaster __**Jonathan H. Smithson **__for about three years before his contract expired on December 25. During his stay at the Circus, he replaced __**William Lean **__as the "head clown", became business partners in his later occupation with __**Michelle Miweirski, **__and was reunited with his long-lost son, Allen Walker (aka "Red") the same day his contract expired. He then became a window-washer in London…_

Well then.

Mana Walker never had a lover, much less a son.

So…

Who was "Allen Walker"?

* * *

><p>Allen sneezed as he stepped out of the showers.<p>

"Only idiots catch colds during the dead middle of July, now get your ass out of there, bean sprout!" Kanda slammed his fist on the door of the bathroom, "You aren't a fucking _girl_ so why the hell are you taking so long?"

"I've only been in here for five minutes, BaKanda!" Allen yelled back as he dried himself, "Anyway, I bet you'd take longer than me just to wash and condition your precious hair then blow-dry it to perfection!"

"I'll introduce you to Mugen when you come out, bean sprout!" Kanda screamed.

"I already met Mugen, thank you very much. And don't you think you need a therapist, considering that you're personifying non-living objects?" Allen snapped as he put on a white long sleeved t-shirt and gray sweatpants.

Allen was a very polite person. He tried to be as humble and as sophisticated as possible. However, he found that Yuu Kanda was the one exception to his unspoken rule of manners. No matter how nice Allen had been to him that day, Kanda only sneered back. The albino cracked when Kanda mentioned how stupid it was for Allen to wear gloves and long sleeves in the middle of summer of California. He retorted and was formally introduced to Mugen, Kanda's precious katana that had been sent over by the Japanese Security Service a few days prior to their arrival and had been in the careful hands of Lavi's grandfather, Mr. Bookman. Lavi referred Mugen's importantness as "Dear Yuu's samurai play", thus being united with Mugen's butt at the head and going out cold for a few hours.

"You're probably already boiled, bean sprout! Now shut the hell up and get out before I send Lavi to eat you!" Kanda snapped back, much to the amusement of Allen.

"I heard my sexy name being shouted erotically by my beautiful, dear Yuu~!" Lavi shouted.

Allen heard a loud crash, an "I'm sorry, Yuu!", a high pitched scream, a cow, then a sound similar to the one Lavi had made when he was knocked out.

"…He only got up an hour ago too…" Allen sighed as he threw a towel over his drying hair and got out of the bathroom.

His prediction had been right.

"Get this rabbit out of the hallway and move it, bean sprout," the black haired Japanese man snapped as he stomped into the bathroom.

"Wait!" Allen yelped as he tried to grab Kanda's shoulder and ended up yanking his hair.

Kanda gave a screech as he whipped around and slammed his foot onto the wall next to Allen.

"T-t-this is a rental place…" he could feel the wall breaking behind him.

"Get your fucking hands off my fucking hair," Kanda scowled as the hair tie fell off and his hair fell over his shoulders.

"I-I-I f-forgot to g-get my gl-glove..." Allen mumbled as he let go of his hair (and the hair strands that he ripped off) and snatched the glove he had left on the sink.

Kanda clicked his tongue and pushed Allen aside.

"Oh, by the way, Kanda!" Allen called as he put the glove on and began to pick up the unconscious Lavi off the floor.

"What?"

Allen smiled brightly, "Your hair looks pretty when it's down. You should keep it like that!"

"I'm not some fucking bitch!" he slammed the door of the bathroom shut, making Allen flinch.

He sighed as he dragged Lavi down the stairs and into the room he and Kanda were sharing. Allen tossed the idiot on the bed and walked over to the gigantic kitchen/dinning room for something to do.

"Thank you for cooking, Miss Rinali, Miss Miranda. And thank you for helping them, Crowley. Is there something I can do?" Allen asked with a smile.

"You don't have to be formal, Allen. Just call me Rinali. And we're almost done, so you can wait a bit, ok?" Rinali smiled back.

"Ow!" Crowley sucked his thumb as he stirred the soup on the stove.

"You should turn down the heat; the soup is bubbling, Crowley," Miranda instructed. Crowley nodded solemnly as he turned the heat from 10 to 6.

"You said that you were very clumsy, Miss Miranda. I don't see any of that here," Allen remarked as he dried his hair with the towel that lay on top of it.

"Oh…well, one gets used to making food for themselves…but when there are others paying for it, like at a restaurant…that's when the trouble comes in," she smiled softly, her curly hair slowly crawling on her pale cheeks.

"I see…"

"How much do you eat Allen? We made a lot so we won't have to cook tomorrow, so you can have all you want," Crowley smiled.

"I eat about three times my size…or even more when I'm very hungry…" he admitted.

Rinali laughed, "Of course, you're a growing man. Now out of the kitchen – dinner'll be ready soon enough."

Allen smiled. Rinali was very motherly – he was reminded of Emilia in the BSS…and the mother he never knew. Half of him hoped that after the mission was over, he could still meet and talk with Rinali. She was very comforting and gentle, something he was growing fond of and didn't know of until he had joined the BSS.

He joined Bak and Tewaku playing poker at the living room and observed as his mind wandered to today's events.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jasdero and Devit Noah are the adopted children of the founder of the Noah's Ark Company, a company that has more international power than any damn treaty and partnership. They're having a concert tonight in New York, and in about three days, they're coming to L.A. for another concert," Kanda read off of the folder in his hands, "Since we have to be out of here exactly a day after the concert, the plan is to blow up the bastards during their concert. Make it an 'accidental fire' something like that. Us CROW'll get in as backstage staff and implant a chemical or bomb onstage and make a show to remember. Tewaku'll be part of the medical staff."<em>

"_Wait," Allen raised a hand, "If we do this, then what about the civilians? Won't they get hurt if there's an explosion or fire?"_

"_No shit, they'll die."_

"_Then let's come up with something that won't endanger the bystanders!"_

"_Hell the fuck no. Those kinds of plans never work. 'Technical difficulties' with the lighting and such that are made so that all the shit on top of the stage roof'll rain on them and hopefully kill 'em. Guess what, bean sprout? That kind of shit never works. This is your first killing, so watch and learn a bit before coming up with anything stupid."_

_Allen frowned, "Innocent lives will be destroyed!"_

"_There are sacrifices in war, brat."_

"_That's too cruel!"_

"_Allen's right!" Rinali spoke up, "I've never had a mission in which I injured an innocent person!"_

"_What kind of missions do you go on?"_

"_How many lives have you destroyed?" Allen cried._

"_I have to agree, it's not right!" Crowley said firmly._

_Miranda gave a small nod as Bak Chang sighed, "Even I have to agree with the bean sprout here."_

"_Let's play nice, dear Yuu," Lavi grinned._

"_As a doctor, I'd rather not have a situation in which I cannot save someone no matter how hard I try," was Tewaku's only reply to the situation._

"_This isn't fucking preschool! We look out only for ourselves and complete the task given, no matter what gets in the way!" Kanda slammed his hands down onto the table._

"_That's inhuman!" Allen screamed back._

"_WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HUMAN!"_

_Allen froze in shock. Everyone else suddenly silenced._

"_We're fucking assassins, do you get that brat? That means we can't have any fucking morals or ideals get in the way of our goal! That's what it means to be a CROW member in the Security Service!"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…_Then let me think of something."_

"_What?"_

"_We have three days until Jasdevi comes, right? As for bombs and chemicals and such, it takes Bak Chang a full day and a half, right? Give me one day – just one! I'll think of something! And if I can't then we'll do this your way."_

_Kanda gave him a menacing glare, "People like you don't even last a week in missions like these. I'll give you 24 hours, bean sprout."_

* * *

><p>Honestly, 24 hours wasn't that a lot of time.<p>

"Full house," Tewaku grinned as Bak slapped down his useless cards, "Hand me the cash, Bak."

"You're really mean, Terry…"

"I told you to not call me that, you bastard."

"Guys! Dinner's ready! Come on!" Rinali's voice penetrated his deep thoughts and he left them hanging for his food.

* * *

><p>Because who in their right mind would decide that innocent lives are better than worrying about dinner?<p>

Thanks for reading an I is very sorry if there are mistakes, bad grammar, and OOC-ness. Tell me when you find something horribly off.

And I kind of wanted them to have a professinal air like they wouldn't trust each other until they know each other more like real secret assassins do, but with Miranda, Rinali, Lavi, Crowley, and Allen's personality, such a thing isn't possible. They're already family the second they meet. Kanda's the purple kangaroo. That's my way of saying that he's the only one who's different. Bak and Tewaku are just chill and they go with the flow. Like turtles.

Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I was kind of sad that I didn't get many reviews. But I should be happy and being grateful for even having people review for my last chapter, so I am. I LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND IF THERE WERE A SONG ABOUT LOVE AND FOREVER (there probably is) I'D SING IT TO YOU.

AAAND on a random note, you might be wondering why the United States Security Service isn't the American Security Service. Think about the acronym for a second there.

USSS.

ASS.

You get what I mean?

I'd never be able to take the ASS seriously.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh my GD.

10 chapters.

I'm like a motherfucking boss.

Thanks so much for the reviews and I'm sorry this is short and I didn't update yesterday! I was watching City Hunter...

I think Allen's plan is obvious, but I'm trying my best to make it as dramatic as possible. Sorry if you're disappointed, but the future assasins should be much more fun.

I actually asked my dad bout this..."Dad...what if there was a singer...and he died because of a problem on stage...but not like lighting or explosions...something more dramatic..."

"...What the hell are you talking about?"

* * *

><p>Allen twisted the key and yanked open the door.<p>

"I can't believe they have a whole room for their props," the backstage staff next to him muttered, "Their god damn prop room is bigger than my own room…"

He took a peek in the room and gave a low whistle, "This place is a Halloween fair…"

The staff member snorted, "I know right? Let's just get the props and load 'em in the van before the boss yells at us for being late, Dan."

" 'Kay, Chris," Allen nodded to the staff worker and turned back to the room.

The entire place was gothic, punk, metal, and black. Some of the props looked much too realistic to be fake and Allen handled them very carefully, overcoming his irrational fear of the wax figurines and models as he did so.

"I got the drapes and curtains…damn, they're heavy. Could you get the rest?" Chris heaved, holding four rolls of gigantic purple and black cloth that had been purposely shredded for effect.

"Sure," Allen nodded as he left.

He shoved his hand in his back pocket and pulled out a list of the props necessary for the Jasdevi concert that night, whilst sighing, "Daniel…Sebastian…how many fake names does a person need?"

"Let's see…Curtains (2), check…Drapes (2) check…Wigs…where's that blonde wig…?" Allen rummaged through the junk and pulled out a cardboard box labeled, "Wigs". He plucked out a long haired, platinum blonde, "Here we go…darts…where the heck am I gonna find darts...and the board for crying out loud?"

This was turning out to be a really weird concert.

Chris came back in with an empty cardboard box, "Toss the stuff in here and bring 'em to the van. The boss just told me to go to the stage and set up the curtains…dammit…"

"Thanks," Allen grinned as he dropped the wigs in.

"No prob," Chris shrugged and left.

"Alright…darts…" Allen managed to track down a set of darts that were in black and purple along with a dart board shaped like a bleeding heart, "Talk about sappy…"

He tossed it in the box and read through the list, "Curtains…Drapes…Wigs…Darts and board…oh, I forgot…that Devit person needs a fake handgun…"

Allen tossed in the gun in the box and read his list over again, "Bloody hell…they need a butcher knife…and a figurine of a child…what kind of concert is this?"

He sighed as he rummaged around again looking for the props.

* * *

><p>"<em>The trial has begun!"<em>

"Look, Jasdero and Devit's New York midnight concert started!" Rhode screamed as she ran over to the TV at 8 PM.

"Rhode, aren't you going to finish dessert?" Lulu Bell called, "I even made a cake…"

Rhode looked back at her older sister with eyes torn between the two things she loved most in the world – her family and sweets.

Lulu Bell sighed, "Fine, we'll eat in the living room."

Rhode cheered as the French woman brought the cake and muttered, "What does Jasdero and Devit think they're doing promoting such bloody violence…?"

"_Even the most disgusting criminal will be freed if they can pay the price; after all, money is the best judge in hell!"_

Rhode grinned wider as Jasdero held up a butcher knife and thrust it into the chest of the figurine of a child that had been innocently standing next to the drummer as he sang, _"Your life is now in my hands; you are a victim of my JUDGEMENT OF CORRUPTION!_

"Did Jasdevi's concert begin?" Tyki asked as he plopped down onto the couch next to his sisters, "Hm…Isn't this song –"

"Judgement of Corruption! It's my favorite out of all the songs they've written so far!"

"You only like their cheesy stage effects…" Lulu muttered under her breath.

Rhode hadn't heard her.

"_The guilty laugh and innocent cry in my court!_

_If you wanted salvation, then you should have begged; you are at the mercy of my JUDGEMENT OF CORRUPTION!"_

Jasdero held up a black dark and threw it at Devit who held the board in his hands, _"Even if other humans are ruined for crimes they did not commit, it is their fault, for they cannot pay!"_

The board was crashed onto the cymbals of the drums and abandoned as they continued, _"Am I going to Heaven? Am I going to Hell? The Lucifer is to decide such a thing!_

_Even the most disgusting criminal will be freed if they can pay the price; after all, money is the best judge in hell!_

_I smile as I whisper into the Lucifer's ears, 'I won't ever hand my fortune to the likes of you!'_

_He simply smiled as he waves a hand' my body flies into the gates…"_

Devit held up a fake, but realistic handgun and pulled the trigger. The background sound effects made a loud popping noise as though he had actually shot himself and he dropped his head, _"I fall into the deepest, most filthy place, made for me as I fall to Hell!"_

Rhode's grin had become a Cheshire face-split as her smile stretched from ear to ear.

"_But even if I fall into Hell, I will return with my sins in hand…until then, Hell will become my utopia!"_

The song ended with the sound of the electric guitar and bursts of flames from the ends of the stage as the crowd cheered.

"_That was Jasdevit, bitches!"_ Jasdero shrieked into the microphone, resulting in major screams of approval from the audience.

The TV suddenly shut off and Rhode's wide grin dropped, "Hey…what…?"

"The concert's over, isn't it?" Lulu sighed as she dropped the remote and stood up.

"The concert still has about three more songs! They're taking a break!" Rhode frowned as she grabbed the remote.

"I still don't approve of you watching them. They have very dirty mouths, something inappropriate for a lady to listen to."

"I don't care. I like Jasdevi," Rhode insisted as she turned the TV back on.

Lulu Bell sighed as she left the room.

"_Jasdevi from Noah's Ark Entertainment, hell yeah!" _Jasdero continued to jump around the stage as Devit laughed.

"_We're having our next concert in L.A. California, so if you can, be there!"_

Another roar of approval.

"_JD in LA from NAE!"_ Devit screamed as the crowd chanted their names.

"_Jasdevi! Jasdevi! Jasdevi!"_

From the living room, their little sister smiled, whispering to herself, "Jasdevi. Jasdevi. …Come home soon…"

* * *

><p>"I.D. please?" the security guard asked.<p>

Kanda, Lavi, and Rinali flashed their fake I.D.s and the guard nodded, allowing them entrance.

"Be careful with that thing! It could kill someone!" Tewaku snapped as the backstage crew hoisted up lights onto the ceiling of the stage, "I'm not going to save an idiot if he falls or drops something!"

"Geez, Leila, be a bit nicer," Lavi called to the small medical staff.

"I'll try being nicer when you try being smarter," Tewaku snapped.

"Hey, Haru, could you bring the props over?" another staff member tapped Kanda on the back, "Short stack should've left it in the van."

"Short stack…?" Kanda raised a brow.

"You know, Dan. The midget dude?"

Kanda held in a snort, "You mean bean sprout?"

The staff member chuckled, "That's original. Anyway, could you go get them? Short stack's on break."

Kanda nodded and left for the supplies.

"Hey, the lighting dudes. Lunch break. Let's finish it up later."

"We're almost done anyway…let's go," the people in charge of the stage lighting jumped down from their ladders and filed out to the far back where the picnic tables of the park were.

Rinali and Lavi pretended to look extremely busy with whatever there was on the side of the stage as they all filed out, leaving the two alone.

Lavi counted.

"One…two…"

"Three."

Rinali ran over and stood as lookout as Lavi ran over to the ends of the stage where there were little devices that gave off bright flames and lights. He began to install a small bomb.

"Hurry…" Rinali called, "The manager just finished giving a speech to the staff…he's coming this way to check the stage!"

Lavi fumbled with the small device as he planted it inside the flamethrowers.

"Aaaaaaaand DONE!" He shot up and the two ran to the right stairs of the stage and ducked out of view.

"Hm…not bad, not bad at all," the manager mumbled as he walked about the stage.

"Where's the button to the bomb?" Lavi asked.

"Allen has it," Rinali whispered back.

"It doesn't seem any different than our original plan of blowing them up to kingdom come," he sighed as the two crept back to the picnic tables.

"I know…I just hope he knows what he's doing."

* * *

><p>"Concert starts in 10 minutes! Get ready!" Lavi called to the makeup artists and Jasdero and Devit.<p>

"We're almost done," one of the makeup artists replied as Lavi left.

"Hey Devit, have you played Russian Roulette before?"Jasdero asked.

"Nah, I have horrible luck. Why?" He replied as he flipped the page of the magazine he was reading while the hair stylist worked on his hair.

"…We have a rat backstage. He's asking for a challenge. And it's your turn."

* * *

><p>"<em>The trial has begun!"<em>

* * *

><p>Yes, the song is Judgement of Corruption by Akuno-P and sung by Kaito. It's not really a rock song, but I wanted the lyrics to mean something and I couldn't find a good song that wasn't cliche like something from Linkin Park. I edited some of the lyrics and stuff...you should listen to it. I wrote a radio play about the song for Language Arts :)<p>

By the way, Nasha Rei-Kun asked for AllenxRoad or AllenxFou. I haven't read or written any fics about it, but I can research if you want and add fluff and such. Honestly, I'd rather not have that much romance going on between Allen and co. but I don't see why I shouldn't comply to (probably her) her wishes.

And arkee, yeah, I just noticed that. I can't believe that the writer didn't realize that...

Yellow Watermelons, I love you. In the most straight way possible. Your reviews just make me smile.

And You Still Love Me, I'm sorry about the light Yullen there. I read a lot of Yullen fics before, so it might have rubbed off here. I'll try to look out for any signs of Yullen and do something about them :)

Thanks for reading and I am now on my knees for reviews!

Next chapter should be more interesting!

Chapters 1-10 ending song: It's Alright by Yangwajin (this is also the ending song for City Hunter)


	11. Chapter 11

I will pay for my sin of not updating yesterday by having two chapters updated today. And you get virtual Timcanpies. How does that sound?

I want to apologize in advance to Nasha Rei-Kun...I thought he was a she...I'm very very sorry...

By the way, I decided, "Screw main pairings, I'll just do a little of everything. If I do have a pairing that is very obivious, then it has to do with the plot, not my preference.

Anyway, what are you doing here? This AN is over. Go read the story!

* * *

><p><em>Allen looked about in worry and apprehension as he threw the fake handgun into the piles of junk and pulled a gun that looked exactly the same from the inside of his sleeve and glove. Quickly, he loaded the gun and took the safety off, just as the fake gun had its safety off. He tossed it into the box.<em>

"_I really hope this works…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>I smile as I whisper into the Lucifer's ears, 'I won't ever hand my fortune to the likes of you!'<em>

_He simply smiled as he waves a hand, my body flies into the gates…"_

Devit held up the gun to his head.

"_I fall into the deepest, most filthy place, made for me as I fall to Hell!"_

There was the sound of a gunshot again.

But…

The gun wasn't at Devit's head anymore.

"_But even if I fall into Hell, I will return with my sins in hand…until then, Hell will become my utopia…"_

The gun was pointed to the side…

"Kanda!" Rinali screamed as she grasped his arms and held him up.

Where the staff had been watching.

"Get the ambulance! The medical team! Anyone!" Lavi shouted as Rinali sank to the ground with Kanda in her arms. The staff all ran about looking for a paramedic and a phone. They all ran behind the stages screaming to get the medical staff and an ambulance.

The crowd cheered, indicating the near end of the song.

"Kanda! Kanda, hold on…are you alright? Stay awake!" Rinali lightly shook his head, tapping his cheek.

"Calm down woman, I'm fine…Dammit…" he spat.

Red poured out from his shoulder and he shivered as he tried to stand up, "Damn bean sprout…what the fuck does he think he's doing?"

"Don't get up!" Rinali ordered.

She didn't have to ask twice. A foot pressed down onto Kanda's bleeding shoulder. Rinali gasped as he screamed.

"Hey, Jasdero! I think I found the rat you were talking about!" Devit grinned.

He plucked Kanda's I.D. badge and laughed, "Hello there, Haru Ryuzaki. Tell me now, who's Kanda? A pet name from your girlfriend? Or someone after us?"

Devit twisted his foot and pressed harder onto his wound. Kanda shrieked in agony.

"Let go!" Rinali stepped over her injured comrade as she took Devit's arm and threw him onto his back.

"Damn woman!" Devit spat as he was thrown back onstage for the final line of the song.

"As a staff member, I would like to ask you to get back on stage!" Rinali screamed.

"Haru!" Allen came running with Tewaku at his side.

"Dammit little fucker…what the hell…did you think…the real thing…shooting…"

"I'm sorry!" Allen cried as Tewaku brought up her medical bag.

She frowned, "Kanda, you were shot in the shoulder. I don't have anything to knock you out right now, so I'm going to have to do this with you awake."

"I'll knock him out!" Allen offered.

"Don't you dare, you little fucktard!" Kanda spat as he shivered, "J-just get it over with, dammit…"

Tewaku nodded as she pulled out her supplies.

"Wh-where the fuck is…the bomb's…switch…?" he breathed heavily.

"Wh-why do you want to know?" Allen asked.

"_Blow those fuckers up to the hell they seem to sing about so much._"

He grimaced as Tewaku pushed back the sleeve of his shirt and poured an antibiotic onto it.

Tewaku grimaced as well, "Hold on, Kanda…"

"No! There's still innocent –"

"Enough about your fucking innocent douche bags and do your fucking job! Your stupid plan failed! I can't believe I actually expected something from a newbie like you!"

Kanda attempted to withhold a scream as Tewaku dug into his skin with a scalpel and pushed the bullet out.

"Kanda, I'm sorry! Please let me do something! I can't just –"

Kanda's hand grasped Allen's side pants pocket and yanked out a small switch, _"To hell with your fucking ideas_."

"Kanda, don't!"

"Not when we're next to them!" Tewaku shrieked.

"_Hell will become our utopia!"_

"Then go to hell."

The flamethrowers activated and bright flames flew into the sky.

The finger was pressed onto the button on top of the switch.

* * *

><p><em>"Hell will become our utopia!"<em>

Rhode cheered as the final line of the song was shrieked.

The flames burst into the sky and the audience cheered.

However…

The flames went on for too long.

They usually burst once and that was the end.

It went on for over thirty seconds…

Jasdero and Devit looked at each other and then at their drummer and guitarists in confusion.

Suddenly, the flames became bigger and there was a great burst from the flamethrowers. The audience screamed as they exploded, raining fire onto the ground and surrounding the stage in fire.

Rhode watched in horror as the crowd caught on fire and the two singers were enveloped in flames.

"Rhode, Tyki and I are leaving now…Rhode?" Lulu Bell sighed, exasperated, "Are you watching Jasdevi's L.A. concer –"

She stopped dead at the doorway to the living room as she saw a pandemonium on the TV screen.

Rhode turned to her, "…I didn't think they'd pass away so soon...not like this."

Lulu sighed as she came over, turned off the TV, and patted her head as Rhode silently cried as she laughed in her arms, "Did they do something evil…?"

Lulu Bell replied apathetically, "No…this wasn't an accident. It's obvious."

Rhode looked up at her sister, "…How…?"

"Other than that fact, what do you think your brother would do if he found out?"

* * *

><p>Lavi gently, but quickly pushed Kanda who was still heaving into the car, next to Rinali. Tewaku tumbled into the seat afterwards whilst bandaging her bleeding head and Lavi shut the door. He took the driver's seat while Allen sat next to him in the front laying on a towel soaked in his blood.<p>

The car wheels screeched as he roughly pulled it out of the parking spot and quickly drove out of the park. An awkward silence that was filled only by Kanda's heavy breathing filled the tense air.

"Take…credit…bean sprout…"

"What?" Allen turned back and grimaced.

"I said…take…the motherfucking…credit..." Kanda wheezed, "You…fucked us all…with your stupid…save the citizens…plan…"

Allen sullenly turned back to the front.

"…It wasn't Allen's fault," Rinali quietly defended.

"It doesn't fucking matter!" Lavi gripped the wheel, "What matters is that we need to get to the house, patch Kanda up, and start packing! We have to get the hell out of here! And you, Allen!"

"…"

"You're still a kid! Maybe you are a CROW agent, but you're still a kid! Gain some experience and tell us what you're going to do before you do something! Half of me is fucking pissed at you and the other half is telling me it isn't your fault! How the hell did Devit know?"

"…"

Lavi screamed and slammed his fist onto the wheel, "Look brat, we may have done the deed and kill Jasdevi like we were supposed to, but you're holding us back! Lay low for a while and don't dare try defying our plans or we'll kill you!"

"That's too harsh, Lavi!" Rinali cried.

"Shut the hell up, Rinali! He needs to understand this!" Lavi turned to Allen, "Kanda and Tewaku paid for your mistake. You got off easy – he has an infected bullet wound and Tewaku's our only medical staff and she's injured! You sure as hell better make it up to them!"

"…I will…"

* * *

><p><em>"Last night at 11:30 PM, a concert was held by Noah's Ark Entertainment's Jasdevi, the band that has been number one on the charts since its debut. However, an accident occurred in which the special effects became too special and burnt the stage down. The two singers, Jasdero and Devit, have been confirmed to be dead, as goes with the band members. There were ten people who were severely injured or dead due to the concert's accident and many have filed lawsuits against Noah's Ark Entertainment…"<em>

"Daddy, did you see the news?" Rhode asked over the phone, "Jazzy and Dev are dead...and according to Lulu, it wasn't an accident."

"I heard," he replied.

"What are we going to do? There are lawsuits against the Entertainment branch and a lot of the heads want to sue the staff members."

"It's ok. I'll handle the lawsuits. You just rest, child."

"I don't wanna disgrace Jazzy and Dev, but I have to admit, they pulled that off pretty smoothly," Rhode sighed, "I wasn't really close to them, but I liked 'em. I'm gonna miss them…"

"Yes, I will miss them too. And you're right, they did make it look like an accident, didn't they? Don't worry, your brother will handle the rats."

"He must be really mad…"

"Of course. It's gonna hurt when they feel his wrath."

* * *

><p>Aaaand Allen's brilliant plan phailed.<p>

Honestly, I don't think Rhode gives a damn about Jasdevi, but since they're family, it's only right to mourn.

HOLY GD LAVI IS ANGRY AND CURSING LEFT AND RIGHT TAKE COVER

Poor Allen...by the way, remember when I said that this chapter would be more interesting? I lied, that's the next chapter. I couldn't find a good way to blend it together.

Nasha Rei-Kun: Please throw my brother at my head for my mistake. It's the only way I will be satisfied with paying for my sin. I thought you were a girl not because of your name, but...well, girls seem to dominate this site...On the other hand, you're very welcome and WOAH UNION AND ONION THATS SO WEIRD XDDD

Yellow Watermelons: I only got half of what you said but that doesn't matter because I still love you. Really straightly.

Animeloverx175: Yeah, I guess that's a good idea. I don't want to limit the pairing bountries so I might as well do little of everything :)

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS HOLY CRAP I HAVE 40 REVIEWS THIS IS A REVELATION I GUESS BEGGING AMUSED YOU GUYS ENOUGH TO TOSS ME REVIEWS THANK YOU THANK YOU DAMN IM IN CAPS LOCK I HAVE BAD GRAMMAR SORRY FOR THAT BEARS ARE SCARY AND ORCA WHALES ARE LIKE MY DEADLIEST FEAR I REMEMBER I SAW AN EP OF FEAR FACTORY WHEN I WAS LITTLE AND THE WOMAN HAD TO STICK HER HEAD IN A BOX OF TARANTULAS NO MY WORST FEAR IS STICKING MY HEAD IN A BOX OF ORCA WHALES THAT SHITS MAD SCARY THANK YOU FOR READING BYE BYE UNTIL NEXT TIME SEE YOU LATER ON NICK JR NOW IM GONNA GET SUED FOR USING THAT OH WELL YOURE WATCHING DISNEY CHANNEL ONLY YOURE NOT IM AMERICAN CAPPICINO I THINK I SPELLED THAT WRONG BYE.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, so I'd like to apologize for not updating for so long. There was a series of events that lead to this:

1. I got a new computer and it didn't have Word, so I couldn't write at all.

2. I recently got a drawing tablet, so I put all my effort into drawing something called "Project Prisoner".

3. My week sucked like fuck.

4. I just like the number four. And I got Word on my computer yesterday.

Extra: I don't like number 5, so I decided to call it extra. I was working on another series (dunno if it's gonna be DGM yet) about a disapperance and the quest to find that missing person. Doesn't sound like much, but I think it's a pretty good story. I might concentrate on it after this one, though. I also have another story on hold called Project WE WHICH IS NOT COPIED OFF OF MY FAVORITE ARTIST YUUMEI. It's called that because it's the World's End...for who, that is the question ;)

So forgive me. I bow. I kowtow. I...SHUFFLE BITCHES. EVERY DAY AHM SHUFFLIN~

Sorry.

* * *

><p>"We'll get there by tomorrow, so hang tight. You shouldn't have too much of a hassle since Kanda's going to be the special patient," Rinali sighed as Bak Chang mumbled about being fine without them. Miranda, Crowley and Lavi both crammed Kanda, Tewaku, and Allen's bags into the trunk of the car.<p>

"I should be back at around twelve. I'll drop these three off at the airport and come back pronto," Bak called to Lavi who questioned his timing of return. Rinali took the trembling, nervous Miranda's hand and guided her back safely into the house.

"Got Mugen?" Kanda groaned, still drowsy from the medication he received.

"You'd kill me with your bare hands, even in your wounded state if I didn't. You think I forgot it?"

He grunted in satisfaction.

Kanda was the "special patient". Renny Epstain of the USSS, the head of the Medical Division, was also the head of the L.A. Medical Institution and had gotten Allen, Kanda, and Tewaku the back corner of the plane they would be riding due to the fact that Kanda was heavily injured. His infected wound had been cleansed, but it wasn't fully healed, so he was the patient who had gotten permission from the hospital to have an emergency flight to Japan for surgery. It was only a corner, but it was enough space for Tewaku to nurse Kanda and for Kanda to lie down without a problem.

Kanda grumbled about being fine and not needing it, but Renny had insisted and now here he was, with the idiot who caused the mess and the doctor who would help him, running away from the commotion to avoid being detected with a tail between his legs.

He really fucking hated this.

* * *

><p>The drive to the Los Angeles International Airlines was very awkward. Bak, who broke out in hives whenever he was nervous, was trembling and breaking out again at the wheel.<p>

"So…"

He tried to ignore Tewaku's iPhone's game sound effects next to him as he looked into the mirror, "…How's your shoulder holdin' up, Kanda?"

"Shut the hell up. I'm not a bean sprout, I can handle this much," Kanda snapped, making Bak break out in more hives and the albino next to him flinch.

Normally, Allen would have retorted for Bak, but he was feeling much too guilty to say anything against the Japanese CROW.

After another half hour of Tewaku's iPhone making sword-swishing noises, she sighed and locked the phone, "I don't think this is going to work."

"What?" Bak asked, glad to break the awkward silence.

"I'm talking about you, Kanda and Allen. Honestly, I'm madder at Kanda at the moment for blowing up the stage rather than Allen, but both of you are at fault. You two need to start talking and apologizing or this mission won't ever be completed."

"I don't give a shit. I'm not going trust a vegetable again," the black-haired man spat.

Tewaku snapped her head back and growled, "Yuu fucking Kanda. I don't give a rat's ass about what you don't give a shit about. Even if you don't mean it, you two better start talking or I'll reopen that wound of yours and pour salt on it."

The three men grimaced at the prospect of having salt rubbed on such a deep wound.

"Fuck yeah for female independence," Tewaku smirked mentally.

Allen shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "…So…"

Despite being Mr. Bigshot, Kanda was terrified of Tewaku's threat. From what he read of her file, she really would do such a thing, tending to the shoulder after the pain had gone away. And what he knew of salt on raw flesh, it burned like shit in flames.

"…Tch…" he clicked his tongue in distain. Allen's already dangerously-low level of self-esteem dropped to the ninth level of Hell.

"So…I'm really…really sorry…"

"…Tch."

Aaaand it departed to the tenth level.

"Kanda, you have to understand my perspective…"

Kanda whipped his head around and growled, "Ya know what, bean sprout? SHUT UP. I got it, you're sorry! I might forgive, but I'm not going to forget!"

Allen stared, dumbfounded while Bak's hives went down and Tewaku whistled, "Well, that's better, now isn't it?"

* * *

><p>"Miss Augen? Yes, your verification has been approved by the Los Angeles Medical Institute. Please just sign this card and you and your patient will be able to board, along with your patient's cousin."<p>

Tewaku dropped her bag and pulled out a pen. She rapidly signed scribbles onto the card.

"…Seems legit," the servicewoman thought as she filled out the airline information.

"Thank you, Nurse Cynthia Augen, Mister Sebastian Johnson, and Mister Rue Kurosaki. Your flight is at gate 13 and will be departing in half an hour. You may be seated earlier in sector three of the plane. Thanks for flying at the Gelta Airlines!"

Tewaku and Allen picked up their fake passports and IDs as they took Kanda in his wounded glory and dragged him with his gurney back into the van.

"Well, that went well, didn't it?" Bak gave a small grin as Allen placed the laying agent back in the van.

"Hooray for the medical sector of the airlines," the nurse deadpanned as she slammed the front car door shut and clicked on her seatbelt, "And thank god Renny had a nurse identity for me."

Bak sighed as he turned the car out the back and drove for another few minutes before coming to the side of the airport, "Here's your stop. Allen, you're gonna sit with Terry and Kanda, but you need to board like a normal citizen, so here's the pass and show it to a flight attendant to get to sector three. Terry and Kanda are gonna be there, so hang tight. We'll meet at the tourist front of the Forbidden City in China and we'll start the next assassin there, kay? Until then, you guys are gonna be staying at the CSS. Alright?"

"Got it," Allen nodded as he jumped off the van with his bags and fake passport.

He heard a small, "Tch…brat…" before he left, but ignored it.

* * *

><p>"The info for this kid is gone," Tyki laughed humorlessly, "This Allen Walker kid. He's been deleted by the government themselves."<p>

"Well, whoever this kid is, he probably knows the password to the AKUMA virus," Lulu Bell deadpanned as she flipped a page of the magazine she was reading, "And stop being so loud. This may be a private jet, but your voice is a tad bit irritating."

"Sorry," Tyki shrugged, "But…about Jasdevi…"

"The two are dead and we're in mourning. I thought we already established that," she replied apathetically as she read in Korean about a scandalous drug intake by a famous Korean artist, "The two are history and why the hell we should care, I don't know."

Tyki frowned, "You don't seem to like anyone. I honestly thought they were pretty good kids. By the way, they left me two messages before the concert."

Lulu looked up from her glossed photo of a new fashion by G-Market, "What?"

He pulled out an iPhone and tapped a few buttons on it before handing it to the woman who sat across from him, "Here. That's the first message."

It was a faintly blurred picture of Jasdevi with their makeup on backstage: wut do ya think? we b rollin, they hatin~

Lulu snorted as she pressed the next button. Her facial expression went from "are you kidding me?" to serious:

hey tii~

we have a rat in our concert.

ill tell u all bout it l8r ttyl

"…But they didn't come back, did they?" the Portuguese man chuckled.

Lulu went back to the first message, "They looked very happy here…"

He raised a brow when she squinted her eyes at the phone, "What's the matter?"

Lulu Bell turned the phone to him, "Is it just me, or do you see a small face in the background? White hair? Small? Looks twelve?"

Tyki squinted at the picture, "Well, whattya know…their rat must have been a minor."

* * *

><p>Allen squirmed in his seat as the flight attendant announced, "We are now departing Los Angles, California, United States. We are going to Tokyo, Japan. Please remain seated until the pilot announces otherwise and thank you for flying Gelta Airlines!"<p>

"Stop squirming, bean sprout. You might as well start doing the bean sprout dance in the middle of the plane.

Allen paled at the thought of doing the ridiculous bean sprout dance, a gag dance that was popular in South Korea at the moment.

"Wait, how do you know about the dance? You don't seem like the type to watch those variety shows," the albino muttered back.

"What? It's an actual dance? Fuck, I just made that up."

Tewaku sighed as she pulled the curtains around the corner of the section so that they had been separated from the others, "Will you two shut up? My head hurts like a bitch, more than it did before…and no Allen, it's not a concussion. I'm a trained doctor, I've checked myself. I just have a headache because of you two and it's worse now that I got a blow to my head."

Allen flinched and silented after giving her a concerned look.

* * *

><p>In over five hours, the plane was well overhead and according to the small screen on Allen's chair, it was over the Pacific and was nearing Asia, "Hey Kanda, we're over Japan. Say hi out the window!"<p>

He got a beautiful view of Kanda's middle finger sticking in his face.

Tewaku was already asleep on her chair while Kanda had sat up and was reading a small book in Japanese. Allen, feeling as awkward as he did with nothing to serve for entertainment but the screen of his chair, he decided to go ask a stewardess for a few bowls of ramen. He was starving.

"I'm out."

Kanda grunted in reply.

"What is he, a Neanderthal?" Allen rolled his eyes as he pushed away the pink curtain and made his way to the second sector of the plane. He saw a stewardess on standby and decided to ask her for his meal.

"Excuse –"

A thick hand grabbed his shoulder and throat from behind him and pulled him back into the rough embrace of a stranger whose voice seemed to grin, "Hello, _Daniel_. Have you seen that friend of yours? What was his name? _Haru Ryuzaki?_"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Allen whispered firmly.

He gave a roar of a laugh that make the passengers of the plane jump, "What? You guys obviously killed Jasdevi!"

The man got up and screamed with a grip on Allen's throat and another on a small wooden gun, "I'm hijacking this shit!"

* * *

><p>OH NOES.<p>

BTW, Lulu was reading a magazine about G-Dragon (mah favorite rapping and singing and dancing and cuteness and sexiness prodigy). He recently had a scandal where he smoked a cigar that a random person in a party in Japan offered him and out of courtesy, he smoked two or three puffs, but threw it down the drain afterwards because it smelled funny, like my room after a ramen feast. Well, it turned out to be marajiuana and now he's suspended which sucks because I've waited too long for his solo album that was gonna come out this month! Oh well. Even though he's my bias, he should have learned to say no.

And G-Market is basically like G-Dragon's store. It's a home-shopping online catalog that has nearly everything - from kitchenware to clothes. Most of the clothes is based on GD's fashion (though a bit toned down because his fashion is ridiculous) and his OMG-Market commericals are adorable! My cousin likes to order clothes from G-Market :D

And the bean sprout dance...if your look it up with a Korean pop band called B1A4, they do this ridiculous dance called the bean sprout dance and the first thing I thought was "ALLEN WALKER DANCE." Yes, I have a lot of references to Korea. I'm Korean. Sorry. But the gang's gonna end up in Korea for some time, so better be prepared.

LAST THING: Gelta. Gelta Airlines. Obviously a hint at a specific airline that took me to Korea for vacation and had horrible food. I changed the name because...I dunno. VOCALOID did it in Luka/Gackpo's song "Go Google It" to "ggrk". Speaking of Gackpo, HE LOOKS LIKE KANDA ITS SO BEAUTIFUL HE MUST BE KANDA AND ALLEN'S LOVE CHILD OR SOMTHING...Yullen moment, sorry.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT. I'M SO PROUDDDD

I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU x100000 to the 10000000000000000000th power~


	13. Omake

I am working on the next chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE OVER 50 REVIEWS! So to celebrate, I made an omake :3 Sorry if it's not funny and to understand it, you might have to watch Madness of Duke Venomania (it's only like three minutes) but if you don't want to, I made a summary of what it's about in here. Thank you for all the support!

* * *

><p>"Alright, cut!" the director called, "This isn't really working! Like, at all!"<p>

Tewaku and Kanda broke their act, "Look, you made the script! Whattya want us to do? Sing about killing?"

Allen, who was let off from the mysterious person's grip, remarked, "I thought that was High School Musical."

"Oh hell naw!" Kanda bitched.

The director sighed, "I understand you're all sticking to your script, but…I don't know, there's just too much seriousness! We need a comic relief or something!"

"I thought the prospect of the bean sprout doing the bean sprout dance was enough," Tewaku deadpanned, "I looked it up on YouTube. It was a video called '[HD] Baro & Sandeul (B1A4) Funny Dance Cut'."

Kanda smirked, "What if we made the bean sprout actually dance?"

"AW HELL NAW," it was Allen's turn to bitch this time.

"I'm hungry," the mystery man who had grabbed Allen before rumbled as he went off to the back where a table of food lay for the staff and actors.

The scriptwriter who was sitting next to the director sighed, "You know what? I'm sick of making Allen the main character. No offense, but can't we start focusing on someone else, like Lavi? I love Lavi; he's adorable and hilarious!"

"You said he'd be a lead character in a few chapters," the director snapped, "So keep your fantasies to yourself!"

"I'm not saying Lavi's my bias!" the scriptwriter snapped.

"I love you too, dear," Lavi deadpanned from the side.

"So whattya want us to do?" Rinali sighed next to Lavi.

Bak Chang furrowed his brow and thought before shouting in excitement, "I GOT THIS! AN OMAKE!"

"No," the entire staff cried out.

"Why not?" Bak cried back, "Omakes are awesome and I think I've been waaaay to serious and stiff as of late!"

"Honestly, I don't think that's such a bad idea…" the scriptwriter mumbled, "I can't promise that the minor characters like Bak and Crowley are going to be in my idea of an omake though…"

"What?" Bak screamed, "I AM A MAIN CHARACTER AND I CAME UP WITH THE IDEA!"

"SHUT UP!" Kanda growled.

"Please calm down, Mister Chang," Rinali called out, making Bak suddenly become conscious and break out in hives.

The scriptwriter sighed as she pulled out a small roll of paper from her bag, "This idea was to be used as a parody play for my next work, _The Monochrome Ward_, but I think this is necessary for the show."

"I thought _December 32 _had pretty good ratings," Rinali raised a brow.

"It does, but even I think we're being too serious. Director?" the scriptwriter handed him the script for an omake.

The director skimmed through the beginning, "This seems sort of serious too…"

The entire staff silenced as a nerve-wrecking atmosphere filled the air.

"…You know, this is intense…It doesn't seem so light-hearted…but the major differences of characters might make it funny…"

He skimmed the last page before bursting out in laughter, "Alright, this is awesome! Let's get to work!"

"What's the title of the omake?" The cast called.

"_Madness of Duke Venomania _parody. No specific title so far."

"What's that?" Tewaku cocked her head.

"It was a popular VOCALOID song," the scriptwriter replied, "It was a tragic story produced by Akuno-P and sung by the VOCALOID Gakupo, so Gakupo's the main character."

"Summary?" Allen asked.

"In the original, there was a man named Duke Venomania who loved a childhood friend. But he was ugly, so she and the rest of the world made fun of him for his looks. Venomania made a contract with the devil so that every woman he looked at fell in love with him, so he built his harem of girls, overwhelmed with lust for both the girl he loved and other beautiful women."

"So basically, this guy was a pimp who fucked girls he liked?" Kanda deadpanned.

"Yep."

"Joy."

"Anyway, one day, he attracted another woman to his harem and when he hugged her, she stabbed him. In surprise, Venomania backed away and the woman pulled off the wig. It turned out to be man who wanted vengeance because Venomania stole his beautiful wife. The poisoned knife ended up killing Venomania and the spell broke. The women fled from the mansion he lived in and at the last second, his childhood friend looked back at him before abandoning him to die. The last line of the song was sung by Venomania: 'Wait! I haven't told you I loved you yet!'. The end."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…What an idiot."

"Can I be Venomania?" Lavi asked, earning a hit on the head from Rinali.

"Actually, you're going to be one of the girls he bangs, Lavi. Kanda will be Venomania."

"The fuck?"

"WHUT?"

Allen took the script and looked at the cover art, "Song by Akuno-P, art by Suzunosuke, sung by Kamui Gakupo…hey, this Gakupo/Venomania guy sort of looks like you, Kanda."

"Go to hell, bean sprout."

* * *

><p><em>Madness of Kanda YuuVenomania_

("What the fuck?")

Cast of Characters:

Duke Venomania – Kanda

("…")

Beautiful girl 1 – Rinali

("…Well, at least I'm a girl.")

Beautiful girl 2 – Lavi

("I know I'm beautiful, but really?")

Beautiful girl 3 – Allen

("What? What about Miranda? Rhode? Lulu? Why me?")

The childhood friend – Tewaku

("I think I just got to level twenty in my video game!")

The Devil – The Millennium Earl

("TROLOLOLOL~")

The vengeful husband - ?

("Wait, so does that mean I have a chance to be in this production?" Bak cried in joy. Miranda and Crowley aren't even paying attention as they chat with Rhode and Tyki while they eat snacks in the

"No. The vengeful husband was already decided. It'll just be fun for you all to find out who it is."

Bak wept sorrowful tears as he crawled over to join Crowley and Miranda.)

"Are you purposely doing this for fanservice?" Kanda growled.

"I would have done Yullen, but honestly, there aren't going to be that many making out scenes in this parody since this is rated T instead of M. I can't write makeout scenes for life and I don't want to be bombarded with reviews that talk about how they hate or love Yullen or Yuuvi or whatever. Anyway, Tewaku is too deadpan to actually be of any use in love scenes, so I guess her deadpan would be…funny…in a way…?"

"You made me this way," Tewaku snapped at the scriptwriter.

"Sorry…"

* * *

><p><strong>Scene One<strong>

"Ok Kanda…stop messing with your bow-tie thing," the director called.

"Damn European clothes are damn itchy!" Kanda snapped, "And you made me a fucking pimp! Wearing clothes from the 1800s! _I'm a 1800s pimp._"

"Alright, alright, you'll get paid more for this, 'kay?"

"I better be paid more too!" Lavi screamed, trying had to cover his upper body with his arms, "You made me into a whore!"

Allen was trying his hardest to cover his upper body as well as pulling down on the skimpy dress he had to wear, "There's a lace wrapped on my thigh…should I be concerned…?"

"Very! They raped my hair! It's straight, dammit! I know I'm beautiful, but you're supposed to leave the crossdressing to Allen! I'm too manly for this!"

"Hey! At least they didn't make you wear extensions!" Allen snapped back.

"You actually look like a girl for fuck's sake!"

"SHUT UP!" The director screamed, "Why can't you two be like Tewaku and Rinali over there? They're good girls; they don't complain!"

"_They're girls. They're supposed to like this kind of stuff."_

"I've worn skimpier," Rinali shrugged.

"I don't give a partial fuck about my wardrobe," Tewaku sighed.

They didn't notice Bak Chang getting more hives and a camera at the side of the stage at the sight of Rinali.

"You three boys stop going apeshit. We're starting. Scene one…ACTION BITCHES."

Kanda, though being the amazing actor he was, felt very, very awkward. Why? He was an actor, not a porn star.

He scowled as he pulled Allen into his arms while the music in the background sang, _"Today, another woman comes to me. You who have come near will be my new wife."_

"CUT! Ok, that was good! Now Lavi, you and Allen are going to pull off a naughty scene with Kanda.

"Hell no."

"Ditto."

"Fucking ditto to that."

The director sighed as Rhode and Rinali giggled, making the boys feel even more awkward, "It's nothing big. Just look sexy while caressing one of them."

"Didn't you hear me? I'm not a porn star, I'm an actor. There's a major difference in that!"

* * *

><p>"Don't you three look all hot and bothered?" Rhode giggled as they finished the awkward scene after a few hundred takes.<p>

"Shut up…" Kanda growled as he put a hand over his blushing face.

"Ok, now this part should be a tad less awkward! Scene two, the contract with the devil!"

**Scene Two**

"_A forbidden contract with the Devil has granted me this wish…"_

The Earl bounced into the scene giggling, "TROLOLOL DUDE U WANNA BE SEXY?"

"What the hell did you do?" The director yelled at the scriptwriter.

"LOL IDK," the writer replied.

Kanda frowned, "No thank you. I'm perfectly fine without your –"

"LMAO DUN WORRY WE HAVE LIEK 30% OFF FOR SEXINESS NAO. IF U HAVE A COUPON, ITS 60% OFF! THAT'S LIKE…$3 AND UR LIFE!" The Earl giggled in text slang.

"…the fuck?"

"FUCK? WE CAN GIVE U THE POWA TO FUK TOO!"

"Seriously, what –"

"U SHULD TOTALLY ACCEPT."

Kanda gripped the sides of his head, "STOP! YOUR FUCKED UP GRAMMAR IS HURTING ME!"

"ROFL SERIOUSLY DUDE JUST GO FOR IT!"

"FINE! NOW GET OUT!" Kanda screamed.

"Fine ill gtfo, gosh…"

* * *

><p><strong>Scene Three<strong>

"_My old portraits were burned, I want to forget that face that everyone ridiculed and laughed at! I kiss the lovely girl as I embrace her…she was the childhood friend who made a fool out of me."_

"Kiss, Kiss~ French, French!" The scriptwriter sang.

Kanda, who was utterly sick of this omake, swooped in and gave Tewaku a peck on the lips.

"HOLY MOTHER OF –"

Everyone was shocked enough that Kanda had kissed without complaining, but it was more amazing to find that a light blush had been dusted on Tewaku's cheeks.

"…Cut…Terry…was that your first…?"

"N-No!" Tewaku snapped, turning even redder, "I-It was just awkward!"

She stomped away, leaving the cast speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Scene<strong>

"That went, by fast, didn't it?" Rinali smiled cheerful, oblivious to her fellow co-stars' broken pride and suffering.

"Have mercy on me good Lord…"Allen began to pray.

Lavi was twitching awkwardly whilst reciting prayers from every religion he knew.

Which was quite a lot.

"The last scene is the vengeful husband!"

Everyone turned around to see who played the husband.

"…You haven't even debuted in _December 32_ yet!"

"It doesn't matter, dears~" Jerry giggled in a dress.

Kanda nearly hurled his lunch. Bak wept about how much more beautiful he would be in a dress.

"_Today again, a beautiful lady comes to me. Come into my embrace; let us dance in this harem."_

Allen and Lavi got up from their fetal positions on the ground.

Lavi sang, "Every day I'm shuffling!"

And whattya know? He starts shuffling.

"My first kiss went a little like this! Oh oh oh~"

Allen began doing the bean sprout dance.

What pride did they have left? The two poor boys were broken.

"_After you approach me, I hold you with a smile. In that instant, there is a sudden sharp pain."_

Kanda awkwardly held Jerry who suddenly took out a spoon and stabbed his chest.

"OW! The fuck!"

"Haha! I will vanquish the one who has _tainted my beautiful one…"_

Kanda's eyes widened.

"No…it can't be…please, no…"

The laughter continued. Kanda's soul sank to hell. For the first time in his life, he was utterly terrified. This laughter…this voice…he would die today…no, that was a horrible understatement. He'd be tortured to the death.

"_A young man who searched for his lost love found her whereabouts – the mansion where the devil dwelled. The young man disguised as a woman approached the devil and __**stabbed him in the chest with a blade.**__"_

Jerry pulled off…his face? He did so, pulled off the wig, and put on a cap and glasses.

"**Yuu Kanda. Prepare to suffer the seven layers of Hell."**

Everyone screamed as Koumi Li pulled out several custom made weapons and summoned a gigantic robot to his side.

"**FOR RINALI!"**

"No, BROTHER!"

"…We aren't going to finish this omake, are we?" The director sighed as Allen and Lavi ran from the robot while Kanda was dodging silver bullets to his head and poison blades shot at him.

"No, I don't think so…"

* * *

><p>Drop a comment! And yes, I am actually working on "The Monochrome Ward". That's my major second story. If you care to read about me explaining, do read:<p>

First, I get a bunch of ideas and write titles/summaries for them. I chose one I like a work on it. In the meantime, I write about a page of the second story I like while working on the first story. So my order goes like this:

1. December 32

2. The Monochrome Ward (I know it's a song, I just like the title, so I'm using that.)

3. The Riddle Solver who Can't Solve Riddles (I know it's a song, it has nothing else to do with it, I just like the title.)

4. Project WE

So yeah...a lot of December 32 was deleted along with The Monocrhome Ward, so I have to start over :(

Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 13

Thanks to Nightly Dreamer (it's alright, I love changing my name, so we're even :3 and I added the name of the video in the omake so check it out! I do it EVERY TUESDAY DURING PE JUST TO ANNOY THE TEACHER~)

Scarpaw (I loved your review! It gave me a clear understanding of what you enjoyed and what you thought as you read! Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to support the story!)

You Still Love Me (I DO LUV YA YOU DEDICATED READER YOU)

Animeloverx175 (Thanks for dem loves~)

arkee (hooray for making characters suffer :DD)

latechocox3 (trolololol that would be hilarious if it were actually part of the story...OH MY GOD I SHOULD LIKE PARODY THIS SHIZ! and go check dem video, I added the title of it in the omake and have a good laugh :3)

and lilanimefan275 (MOTHY IS LIKE AWESOME and thank you :D)

for reviewing!

BTW I HAZ NO IDEA WHAT GUNS ARE MADE OUT OF AND SECURITY AND STUFF. Most of the gun thing comes from Code Geass and the fact that Kanda can come on the plane as a patient and hog a whole corner comes from what I know from the movie L Change the WorLd.

* * *

><p>Allen took his captivator by the wrist and the shirt and flipped him onto the floor of the thin aisle of the plane. Passengers attempted to dodge the man's flailing limbs as he crashed down onto the floor at the feet of a flight stewardess. She shrieked before running away, possible to the pilot.<p>

"TERRORIST!" one of the passengers screamed.

The plane fell into pandemonium before the man got up and growled, "SHUT UP!"

He turned to face Allen, "Pretty strong for a small one, ain't ya, Dan?"

"My name is Sebastian. I have no idea what you're talking about," Allen replied.

The man in front of him was…well, buff. His physical size intimidated the passengers as they trembled in their chairs. People from the sector behind quietly got up and peeked through the doors.

The fifteen year old frowned, "Please put your weapon aside and remain seated. You're disrupting the others."

The man snorted, "Like the way you killed Jasdevi, eh?"

His silver eyes narrowed, "Who are you?"

"Skin Bolic, Jasdevi's brother."

* * *

><p>"…Did you hear that?" Tewaku asked Kanda as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.<p>

Kanda growled as he clicked his tongue, "Heard it alright. What kind of shit did the bean sprout get into now?"

Tewaku yawned, "Stay here. I'll go check…"

"Wait, I'll go," Kanda replied, getting up.

"No, the patient should stay. I'll call you when things seem serious."

He sighed as he sat back down and the blonde-haired girl got up.

She pushed back the curtain before stopping suddenly. Kanda raised a brow, "What's the matter? You want me to go now?"

Biting her lip, she turned back to the injured agent, "Yuu Kanda, no matter what happens, you and the others won't leave me alone, right? You won't abandon me…right?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "I'm not as heartless to leave behind an agent for no good reason. Why?"

Tewaku's eyes begged before leaving the curtained corner, "Please don't forsake me."

Kanda cocked his head in confusion as the curtain slowly floated back to its original place.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, Dan, how many aliases do you need?" Skin Bolic grinned cruelly, earning frightened stares from the others.<p>

"Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about. Now please, put the gun down…"

Allen stared at the weapon in Skin's hand. No wonder it went through security. The gun was not of metal, but of wood and the bullets were probably wooden too.

"Let's cut the crap, Allen," Skin snorted, "Everyone here'll die, so you can spit out your secrets. The dead tell no truths."

A woman had snapped from the tension and screamed as she scrambled out of her seat and ran to the doors of the next sector of the plane.

Skin didn't even look at her as he pointed the gun at her direction and fired.

Spectators tried to hold their shrieks as the woman fell to the ground, pooling blood onto the floor. A few passed out and one threw up in disgust. Allen's desperate eyes widened as the sickening stench of blood filled the room.

"Stop! Put the damn gun down!" Allen shouted, though he could not move from his spot since the weapon was back at his head.

"Funny. You didn't seem so guilty when you killed my brothers and their fans."

"You killed an average citizen!" Allen screamed at him, enraged and full of churning guilt in his chest.

"You killed ten times more that, Allen Walker," he replied apathetically as he nonchalantly pulled out his phone and held it up.

"…What are you doing?" the albino's patience was about to snap. He didn't care if he got shot trying, but he would turn the tables somehow.

"Showing my siblings who the murderer was."

"Allen!"

Heads snapped back to where the petite voice came from as a blur ran up and grabbed the gun and phone from Skin's hands.

"Tewaku!" Allen shrieked as he jumped at the terrorist in an effort to help her.

Skin and Tewaku had a tug-of-war over the cell phone that had taken the video of Allen and his identity while Allen hit a pressure point on Skin's arm and to the man's horror, his arm dropped like a rock and his grip on the gun loosened enough for Allen to grab it from his hands.

"Stop!" the boy held the gun to Skin's neck, heaving heavily.

The entire plane froze. Tewaku still couldn't get the phone from his iron grip due to her delicate fingers and her lack of strength. Skin grinned, "Go ahead. Try me."

"Allen, shoot him!" Tewaku screamed, "Shoot him or I'll never forgive you!"

Trembling.

Heavy breathing.

His finger on the trigger.

The entire plane seemed to be frozen.

Where was the pilot? Surely he must have signaled to some nearby airline that there was an unknown terrorist on the plane. Surely they must have sent back instructions to ensure the passengers' safety. Surely Allen wouldn't have to shoot.

Surely.

Surely was not definite.

Without a word, Skin knocked over Allen. Shocked, his finger slipped and pulled the trigger down. Another gunshot ringed in the room and he ungraciously fell on his back, but shot right up. Skin also fell over along with Tewaku and as he got up, Allen saw red. Not on him, but on Skin's head.

The bullet had skimmed through the side of his head.

Just as he got up, he was knocked right back down by a kick to the head by none other than –

"Damn bean sprout, what the fuck did you do this time?"

"Kanda!" Tewaku and Allen gasped in unison.

Kanda had hastily put on a jacket over his upper body that still had bandages wrapped around it. He winced in pain at the sudden movement, but the kick hadn't been enough for Skin. He got right up and grabbed a small object from his pocket and pulled the safety off.

A grenade.

Now how the fuck did _that _go through security?

"No!" Tewaku shrieked. She grabbed Skin Bolic by the throat and pushed him back. He dropped the bomb in shock.

"Get out and down, dammit!" Kanda screamed as people got up from their seats and began to scramble away. He yanked Allen to the other side of the plane, which wasn't that far, and shoved him under a seat as he did the same.

"Tewaku!" Allen screamed as the grenade went off.

* * *

><p>"Don't leave me. Don't abandon me. Don't forsake me. Don't leave Tewaku alone."<p>

That was all she had requested.

But she had been abandoned. By her parents, by her friends, and by the world.

She was alone.

So when she saw Allen's face in desperate despair, screaming her name, she felt sudden joy.

Why?

She was going to die, wasn't she?

Falling from this height without anything to break her fall definitely meant death.

But it was alright.

She wouldn't be forgotten. She wouldn't be forsaken. She most definitely wouldn't be alone.

"Sorry guys…I could only take one down with me…thank you, though…

Thank you for remembering."

* * *

><p>"Hm?" Lulu pulled out her buzzing phone, "It's a message from Skin. He probably wanted to ask if we got here safely or something.<p>

Tyki looked up from his book, "That's odd. He usually gives us a call. Since when does he text?"

"Hey, it's a video…"

* * *

><p>HERPDEEDERP.<p>

I love Terry. I really do. She reminds me of SeeU, one of my favorite (AND KOREAN FUCK YEAH) Vocaloids. But I'm going to put her out of her misery.

Don't worry, I'll do that flashback thing all shounen manga do when a character is on the brink of/going to die. You know, when they randomly recall their past and they're all like "Derp, I remember those days..."

But on the upside...

Who will replace Tewaku?

Thanks for readin!


	15. Chapter 14

Thank you so much for reviews.

Tewaku, by the way, is NOT an OC. She's a member of the Third Exorcist Project.

I love her, I really do. She's a beautiful character. But this is cold reality...well, no, this is fiction, so this is cold fiction.

In memory of

TEWAKU/TEVAK

* * *

><p>She begged.<p>

She begged and begged and begged again.

Begged to eat. Begged to drink. Begged to live.

What else was there to do?

She had no power. She had no connections. She barely had a life to live.

No, that wasn't necessarily true.

Tewaku had a brother. A lovely, kind, strong brother. He was cold to anyone but his little sister. His precious, precious little sister.

Wait. Tewaku was disillusioned. She only knew that now. Her brother was not as strong as she thought she was, now that she had power. He was weak, constantly falling into the hands of the Devil, wanting more than what he needed. He was greedy and a glutton. An arrogant, prideful boy. Lustful, always vengeful, wanting to strangle the person who made him suffer with his wrath. The only thing he wasn't was lazy. Tewaku's brother, Madarao, worked hard. But his other sins were too large to be ignored. He was the very creature the God despised. He never showed that side to Tewaku, however. She had found out when she found him dead in an alleyway, too severely beaten to be even recognizable.

He had died a cruel death, but despise that, she believed he had deserved it. Now that she had a better understanding of reality, she knew that Madarao was a disgusting creature. But then again, so was she.

They were disgusting because they wanted to live.

It was only human, wasn't it?

Tewaku was human.

That fact scared her more than anything else.

She crawled to a church and begged there with only the comfort of the priest. She remembered how much she hated that priest. He…well, preached. Always telling her that she was a sinful being that would be brought salvation if she prayed for forgiveness.

She did not believe in a God that had forsaken her.

Everything had forsaken her – her parents who abandoned her and her brother because they were "illegitimate children", her brother who had decided that his gain was more important than his sister, and the God that brought her to the world.

When Tewaku became older, she was adopted. At age ten, she was taken into a foster home and her name became 'Tewaku'. It was odd. She never had a name before. Her brother had a name because he was named before Tewaku was born. Maybe her brother actually hated her. If she weren't born, he would have lived as a normal child. But two secret love children were too much to handle. Both were thrown away.

Anyhow, she did go to school, though bullied and teased at times for being an orphan, she still got an education. Tewaku was the weird one. She didn't cry at sad movies during Movie Mondays at her elementary school, nor did she cringe at the results of gang violence taught in middle school.

"She's the devil. She's the ice-queen. She doesn't laugh, she doesn't cry, she has no fear. She probably isn't even human!"

If only.

Tewaku was crying at the world and feared the very fact that she could fear. She wished she weren't human. At least had animals had some sort of power – they could protect themselves. They may not have the brainpower humans did, but that ignorance was innocence.

But even if she had crawled up a little higher in society, she needed more. She wanted the power to decide for herself, to do what she wanted. She became mad to the point she wanted to play the very God she despised.

Isn't that what doctors do?

Tewaku was enlisted in a medical school and became the top in her class. Unlike most of her classmates, she wasn't afraid of blood or the distorted bodies of people with illnesses. It was all too normal for her.

She "died" on the third of June at age eighteen and reassumed her identity in the world of the Security Services. By then, she didn't care anymore.

Be it comrades or enemies, they would forget her.

Tewaku had been in many dangerous situations. When she was saving another life, they all said that they wanted to live, in one way or another. But they never looked at her.

It was never "Tewaku, please save me."

It was "Save me."

Never a request. An order.

When she fell, became injured, or was hurt in any way, they never asked if she were alright. Never did they reach out a hand to help her. Unlike CROW members, she could be replaced much more easily. They all let her fall and helped her out later, but not as a comrade, but as a person. Because she had more use alive than dead.

That was the purpose she had lived for.

And by then, she no longer knew what power was.

She always thought it was ability, something she could gain if she tried hard enough. But when she finally got a taste, she realized that there were many different powers as there were different people. Satisfied, she decided to stabilize the power she had now.

But soon she realized that there was no meaning to the power anymore.

_Si deus me relinquit…ego deum relinquo._

She had promised to herself three things:

She'd blend in. She wouldn't be her true self. It will only cause disturbances and that would be troublesome.

She'd never cry.

She'd never trust anyone.

So when she saw Allen screaming for her and crying…

Why did she go against her three promises?

* * *

><p>How angusty...sorry that there's no action, but she deserved a chapter dedicated for her.<p>

Thank you for reading.

I sounded formal.


	16. Chapter 15

Sorry it took so long to update. Two days before, I had a hell of a lot of homework (literally the most I've gotten all year) and yesterday, I had math tutoring like the Asian I am, so I don't usually have time for other things on Thursdays. I try hard to update though.

Also, I was learning some Latin :D

I fell in love with Lala's Lullaby and Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo. I'm trying to learn the piano for the latter.

I wish DGM would update weekly like it used to. Sometimes, I feel like DGM's a shoujo manga because of its monthly updates. DGM and Ao no Exorcists are the only manga I know that update monthly and are hardcore shounen. On the upside, the artwork is stunning. Love how beautiful its simplicity is. I could never pull something like that off.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MY PROCRASTINATING SELF HAS REACHED 15 CHAPTERS! (Technically 15, but I don't count omakes)

* * *

><p>"Wait! Tewaku!" Allen screamed, trying to pull himself free from Kanda's grasp, "Tewaku fell! TEWAKU!"<p>

"Bean sprout, shut up and calm down!" Kanda screamed back, "We can't save her and the plane's going down!"

Sirens screeched along with the passengers. Many were scrambling in confusion while some actually took the oxygen masks that had dropped from its compartments and pushed their knees up to their chest and head between their legs. Kanda groaned in pain and Allen could see that his bandages were soaking. The black-haired man grabbed the teen's wrist and hoisted him up before running back to the little corner the three had been occupying.

Allen followed, "Kanda, what about Terry? What about Tewaku? !"

"I'm not risking a life to save one that's gone for!"

Kanda quickly pulled out a medium-sized package from under the gurney in which he had lain and tossed Allen one, "Never thought in Hell that I'd ever get a chance to use this shit…"

He put it on like a backpack and Allen finally understood.

It was a parachute.

"But what about –"

"Enough with your damn citizens! I'll lecture you about it later, dammit!"

There was another screech and a man's voice boomed throughout the plane, "This is the pilot speaking. The plane is going to crash. You know what? So long, fuckers."

Kanda's head snapped up, eyes wide, forgetting about fixing his parachute.

"That son of a…"

He suddenly began to run up the aisle, pushing aside scared passengers on his way, streaming in colorful curses.

Allen ran after him, quickly putting on his parachute, grabbing both his, Kanda's, and Tewaku's bags, and followed him, "Kanda, wait!"

* * *

><p>Skin had seen them.<p>

He was a bodyguard for his twin brothers for the sake of having a formal job. He had decided that wrestling wasn't all that fun when he won many championships and knocked out his opponent in one, swift K.O. every time. Skin Bolic was a legendary wrestler, but it was short-lived. He was never satisfied. Anyway, who ever heard of a wrestler who liked sugary sweets? It just wasn't hardcore.

At first, he didn't understand why Devit shot to the side, shooting an employee in the shoulder. Wisely, who was watching in the crowd, admitted that he didn't understand why he had shot to the side instead of the head.

So Wisely used his abilities.

He was a mind-reader. Wisely Camelot had been blessed with the ability to see the mind of another human being and often had a flash of what would happen to them in the future.

He hated this.

It was odd enough as it was – such a thing only happens in fiction books and movies. If anyone found out, he was sure he'd be deported to the nearest laboratory and have his brain dissected. His ability wasn't very big; he'd have a three second peek in a person's mind and a flash of the future if he concentrated hard enough. As cool has clairvoyance was, it hurt every time he used it. Many a time, Wisely couldn't control it well enough and had a flash of the surrounding area and it was just a mix of voices, and when the flash of future came, a mix of colors. He would have a hell of a time picking out the voices and scenes from memory and piece them together to get the ideal "mind reading" of the person he wanted.

He was too little to remember how much he was in pain. Before his abilities, though weak, he was normal. An average little baby boy. His mother was too sick to care for him, so he grew up in the care of his father. His father remembered how the baby screamed until he was hoarse and a scar shaped like eyes grew on his forehead. Before his father died, that is. He hid his scars with a turban that looked more like a fashionable stripped bandana.

Wisely put the clairvoyance he was so proud of to good use – he was a detective for the Scotland Yard. Not a major one, but still a detective anyhow. His occupation was the result of being too curious about the flash-forward and the mind he read. In this case, Jasdevi was his family, so he understood why and what they had in mind when he bothered to read them.

So out of curiosity, he read Jasdevi's mind. Wisely was getting better now; he could tune out about a third of the crowd when he used his (weak) ability.

"_After us…"_

"_Changed guns…"_

"_Real…"_

"_Rat…"_

"_Suspicious…"_

"_His name…fake..."_

"_Kill him…"_

"_The Fourteenth…"_

"…_son…"_

"_AKUMA."_

He pieced together their thoughts and his eyes widened. But his clairvoyance wasn't done yet.

"_Daniel and Haru…?"_

"_It's very hot."_

"_The world is burning."_

"_Everything is red."_

"_I'm sleepy…but it hurts."_

"_It burns…"_

"_Why won't I wake up?"_

Black.

If it were possible, Wisely's eyes grew wider.

The future never ended in the color black.

Unless…

"JASDEVI!" He screamed in realization, "Get off the stage!"

His cry for his twin adoptive brothers was useless as they blended in with the fans who also screamed their name.

* * *

><p>So Skin felt guilty.<p>

As Wisely was calling for them, he saw the employee who had been stepped on by Devit pull a small switch and press it.

The ugly scar that took over half Skin's face was simply a reminder for his sins. He should have seen that coming, with Devit's odd behavior as to step on a person. He was an idiot for trusting that his brothers knew what they were doing and that they could handle it on their own. They weren't spoiled pop-stars. Jasdevi wasn't exactly a beginner at judo. They barely needed a bodyguard, but bodyguards were handy. That was all.

Their death seemed to take a toll on the usually violent, yet apathetic Skin Bolic. Starting from their first food-fight to their most recent battle of fists and insults, the three were close, despite their contrast of personalities.

Skin Bolic was not known as "the Wrath" in the wrestling ring for no reason.

* * *

><p>Allen stumbled along past the passage of people crying and screaming in panic. Allen wished he could close his eyes as he ran, for he didn't want to see this. There was chaos and pandemonium and it hurt him that he caused it. Not only that, but he hated that he couldn't do anything in this situation. Even though he had not known them for very long, his crew had become his friends. Maybe they were being sociable and kind just for the sake of the mission, but he couldn't detect their fakeness. Either they were really good actors or they actually cared. It didn't matter to Allen because he knew he probably wouldn't see them again, but he hadn't ever felt so at home before, even if it were only for a few days. When he saw Tewaku fall, he lost consciousness of the passengers he was so eager to protect. He was being selfish.<p>

"I'd rather save one person who is dear to me than hundred others whom I have never met."

Allen was a selfish, selfish being.

But that wasn't his main concern right now.

"Kanda, where…?"

He got a growl as a response as the two rushed to the front of the plane. Kanda literally kicked through the door to the pilot's yoke. At the wheel were two men, one with a bowlcut and a ponytail and another with dark, spiky hair.

The two grinned as they stood up, "Excuse me, dear passengers. Please return to the seating area."

"Seating area my ass," was Kanda's only reply as one hand unconsciously went to his waist. His frown intensified when he remembered that his beloved sword was not there. Swords were not allowed on the plane. Mugen's worth had been so much that he requested that the USSS send it to the CSS because he didn't like the untrustworthy flights and careless handlers that would have sent Mugen and probably other people's collection of weapons to China. Mugen, unlike the Security Services' weapons, could not be easily replaced.

"Please return to the seating area. The pilot's quarters are not a suitable place for you, sir."

"Don't fuck with me!" Kanda snapped, "The actual pilots were thrown off the plane, you fucktards. I saw 'em falling!"

Allen paled and his stomach sank.

When had Kanda seen that?

He was glad as hell he didn't.

"Oh my…was our cover blown?" The one with the ponytail mocked.

"Blown to Hell, bitch."

The two gave a large sigh as though they had been in stress for too long a time.

"Well then. I guess introductions should be appropriate?"

"No need," the Japanese snarled, "I know exactly who you are, Fiidora and Maashiima. You two, along with every other bastard were chosen as spawns of the Noah's Ark Co."

* * *

><p>TA DA.<p>

I love Wisely. He's so serious and pretty and hilarious. Wise-guy Wisely :D

I understand that Wisely having mind-fucking...I mean reading, powers are very unrealistic and this story is supposed to be as close to real life as it can get, but I'm sorry. I tried. But technically, we don't know if there are really people who can read minds out there. Anyway, this probably will end up as a tad bit sci-fi...

Thanks to MidnightAbyssx02, Orange Clown, "Zero", "narutoslover", arkee, Vault1412, You Still Love Me, Nightly Dreamer, Scarpaw, and lilanimefan274. Actually, I forget if I mentioned them in my previous AN so whatever.

BTW "narutoslover" - you probably won't ever see Tewaku in the anime. She's a manga-only character, the anime series never got close to the manga, and ended too soon for Terry to debut. Plus Netflix is known to almost never add seasons to animes, popular or not, so I'd start reading DGM instead. The manga's the original anyway. :D

And "Zero", thank you for reviewing and I really don't mean to insult you or anything, but I don't think I can improve very much with your 1~3 word reviews. "Ok" doesn't really tell me anything, so could you please specify? I don't mean to bash you, I'm just curious. Thank you for reviewing though :D

Sorry if characters are being OC. This story was originally an original, not a fanfic, but I suddenly got into DGM and I'm like, "FUUU- DGM FANFIC NAO."

Thanks for reading!

P.S. I have started beta-ing :D Message me for betaaaazzz

But teach me how to do stuff like sending things because I'm a noob and I'm stupid like that.

Love yaaaaa


	17. Chapter 16

Thanks for the wait!

And please tell me if page breaks aren't showing up. My brother screwed with my computer so I can't see.

WOW 16 CHAPPIEHS.

I feel like a boss.

* * *

><p>Allen and Kanda silently sat at the lounge with blankets around their shoulders and mugs of coffee in their hands. They sullenly stared into space, ignoring the cooling drink. In front of them was a TV and the news played in colorful flashes. They didn't bother listening to it. They already knew what had happened. The news over-dramatized it. Basically, the two CROW members had attacked Fiidora and Maashiima on the spot and Kanda had taken the door he had broken off and thrown it at them. They dodged and the door cracked the glass windows. Allen pushed Maashiima onto the window and it shattered under the pressure, causing both Allen and Maashiima to lose their balance and fall out the plane. Kanda and Fiidora nearly choked due to the air pressure and Fiidora toppled over the plane's yoke. The plane literally began to fly on its side and passengers fell over to the right of the plane. Kanda and Fiidora nearly tripped over each other as they both toppled out of the plane as well. Fiidora continued to attack him, even in midair and once Kanda managed to kick Fiidora off, he opened his parachute and hissed in pain as he was jolted up into the air and his wound reopened.<p>

Of course, that wasn't what the news said. They didn't even seem to know what was going on. Although there had been a camera in the passenger cabin, the USSS's Backspace Branch of the Agents Division had edited the footage so it made out that Skin Bolic was a terrorist and there was wasn't sign of neither Kanda nor Allen. There wasn't a sign of any of the passengers either.

The plane crashed onto a suburban neighborhood, killing both the passengers and the residents of the area.

Allen's hand had stopped trembling a while ago.

He was getting sick of this.

He was tired of having to be responsible of citizens who could not save themselves. He was tired of hating himself for not being able to save those he could. He was tired of having to play hero.

Was he hardening like Kanda?

No, he was simply losing his naiveté. Reality finally hit him and it took over three thousand lives to finally understand it.

"…_of the 'Noah Family'. Until we hear more from their president, Adam Earl Millennium, his adopted son will be written down as a terrorist. Now, do you think that Skin, Fiidora, and Maashiima's deaths are in relation to the deaths of the recently deceased visual-kei stars, Jasdevi?"_

"_Actually Norma, it might be because…"_

They tuned the rest of the conversation on the news out.

There was a heavy atmosphere between the two as they kept silent.

"…"

"…"

"…It isn't your fault, bean sprout. Tewaku died because she was an agent. That's all."

Allen's dimmed eyes turned to Kanda before there was a sudden sound of the closing of the door and quiet footsteps. The two looked up in surprise as a three mirror images of an Asian young adult with black hair and blindingly green eyes stood in front of them. In smooth English, the three smiled, "Hello. Welcome to the South Korean Security Service. My name is…"

They stopped talking in harmony and the one on the left raised a hand, "Yuu Yong Kwon."

The one in the middle raised his hand, "Ryuji Kwon."

The last one on the right raised his hand as well, "Yuun Rung Kwon."

The three voices melted together again as the three said, "You can call us A, B, and C if it's easier. Many call us that."

Kanda's eyes narrowed, "The South Korean Security Service? Why aren't you in the Black Order?"

"The Black Order?" The three simultaneously raised a brow, successfully creeping Allen out.

"The Black Order is the name given to the temporary alliance of the six Security Services. Isn't South Korea one of the major Security Services? I would think they would have joined the Black Order for political purposes," Kanda sneered at the three identical boys.

The three smiled at the same time again. Allen stopped looking at them and stared at his mug. These kids were too freaky.

"Mister Yuu Kanda, the Security Services have nothing to do with politics except the protecting or deleting of political figures. The Service was meant to stop wars and protect the country. Nothing but angry glares will come our way if the SKSS does not join your Black Order."

Kanda gave them a glare.

"See? You cannot do anything but glare."

"You little –"

"Alright," Allen intervened, "So if the SKSS is not part of the Black Order, then why did you help us?"

"Oh no, you are mistaken. We are going to be part of your crowd now. In a few weeks' time, the SKSS will have part in the Order. We have no choice because you and your friend, Lavi Bookman, will be staying with us for the next few weeks. The Order sent you the message, 'You have finished 5 out of 13 of your mission within a few days. Rest for a few weeks; you still have about five months left'," the trio told them, "The deceased agent's body was taken by the SKSS and has been cremated already, so there is no need to worry about that. Skin Bolic was investigated by the Backspace Branch cleared him of anything that would suggest that he wasn't a terrorist."

"So the SKSS was cornered into joining the Order," Kanda smirked.

"Lavi is coming? What about the others?" Allen's eyebrows furrowed.

"The others are already in China. Lavi Bookman is still in the states, but he changed his flight to Seoul, South Korea before the plane departed. It was a bit of a hassle to change flights so suddenly, but the SKSS pulled it off," they shrugged simultaneously.

"B!"

The one in the middle turned around, breaking their act of doing everything at the same time, "Yes?"

"Let's get going. A and C, you'll come later!" A man in a labcoat called out before closing the door. B gave a low bow and left the room. A and C stood there without even bidding one of their triplets goodbye.

"Where's he going?" Allen asked, looking over their shoulders.

The two harmonized, "We are part of the Fourth CROW Agent Project. B has his training first."

Allen didn't ask any further and looked back down at his coffee mug. There wasn't any steam coming from it anymore and it was cold. Kanda did the same, but frowned and clicked his tongue at his thoughts.

"…The Fourth CROW Agent Project…?"

* * *

><p>Tyki slammed his fist onto the desk and stood up in front of the TV screen, "Skin…how the fuck is he a terrorist? ! Now Fiidora and Maashiima are terrorists too? !"<p>

Lulu Bell had her face in her hands as she sat on the couch in front of the desk, "Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

Tyki picked up the phone that lay on his desk and opened the video file again after syncing it with his computer. Skin had done a pretty good job getting the kid's face.

A young boy with soft silver hair and silver eyes. This little runt. This little brat was Allen Walker, the key to the AKUMA virus, the hole in the British government's perfect file of citizens, and the serial killer who not only killed thousands of people in one go, but also the murderer of his brothers.

The two sat in silence before a loud buzzing interrupted them. Tyki pressed a button on his phone and there was a loading bar on his computer screen. In about five seconds, the bar was complete and in a blink, a familiar face was looking at him.

"Hey, Tyki!"

He sighed, "Hello Wisely."

Lulu looked up from her seat and turned off the TV before walking over to Tyki, "Wisely?"

"Oh, Miss Lulu is here too! Perfect!" Wisely smiled as he clapped his hands like a child, "Guess what! I have a little bit of information on the Walker kid!"

"How many times have I told you to stop with the damn mind-reading?" Lulu Bell scolded gently.

Wisely grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, auntie."

"How many times have I told you to not call me that?"

"Sorry, Lulu…"

"C'mon, hurry up! I haven't got all day!" Tyki snapped.

The British Noah frowned, "What's up your ass today, Tii?"

Before Tyki could retort, the male in the screen asked, "Could you first tell me what you know of Allen Walker?"

Lulu Bell pulled up a chair and sat next to Tyki before they looked at each other with raised brows.

"Um…Well, we know what he looks like, for one," Tyki rambled, "And that he killed five of our brothers and tainted the names of three…he has the password for the AKUMA, and the rest you should know yourself."

"Oh…so we know pretty much the same thing. Except his appearance. What does he look like?" Wisely leaned over onto the monitor.

"Get back and I'll send you a picture," the Portuguese man grumbled as he tapped a few keys on the keyboard and clicked 'send'.

Wisely waited a while before the picture pulled up on his computer, "Oh! He's a little brat! Never would've guessed!"

"And the brat must be planning something. Does he know we're after him? Is that why he's killing so many of us Noah family?" Lulu questioned aloud.

"No clue. Anyway, I did my wonderful mind-reading like you told me not to do, dear Lulu. Only I read Jasdevi's mind. I think I need to be hospitalized from that brain-fuck," he sighed, "Since I dunno how to translate this random crap, I'll just tell you exactly what I saw."

"Go on," Tyki waved his hand impatiently.

"Alright, so I got 'after us', 'changed guns', 'real', 'rat', 'suspicious', 'his name; fake', 'kill him', 'the Fourteenth', 'son', and 'AKUMA'. Any of that sound familiar?" Wisely rested his head on a hand and smirked into the screen.

Tyki and Lulu sat there awkwardly in thought.

"Wait! I saw Jasdero playing with my laptop before the two leaving for the States," Lulu exclaimed, "They might have known something and found out more in the States, those little ingrates…"

"Lulu, only you would think of using the word 'ingrate'," Wisely rolled his eyes as he pulled a smoothie out of nowhere and sucked on the straw. He put it back down and grinned, "Aaaahhh~! That was damn good!"

Lulu had left already to her room to pull out her laptop and check the history.

Tyki frowned, "The only thing that intrigues me at the moment is 'the Fourteenth' and 'son'. I can get why Jasdevi would think of all the other words, but what is 'the Fourteenth'…?"

Wisely gave another Cheshire grin and laughed, "I already asked the Earl himself~ The Fourteenth was the nickname given to Neah Walker because he was the Fourteenth to be adopted into the Noah family. As for son, I have no clue. Maybe Neah had a secret love child?"

"We would've known that, you fucktard. Do you know how hard it is to keep love children secret these days?" Tyki deadpanned.

"Why? Do ya have one?" a cackle came from the British teen's mouth.

"Wisely, I'm home!"

There was the closing of the door and shuffling of feet. Wisely turned around, "Oh, Rhode, you're home."

"I fricking hate school. If I'm the niece of the President of the world's greatest composite enterprise, then why can't I just get a tutor? Kids these days are so annoying," Rhode came in, grumbling.

"Hello, Rhode," Tyki smiled.

Rhode brightened, "Oh, its Uncle Tyki!"

"I may be your adoptive uncle, but how many times have I told you not to call me that?" a vein popped on the Portuguese man's forehead.

"You sound like Lulu now," Rhode snickered.

"I heard my name," the French woman appeared from the background, "Oh, hello Rhode. How was school?"

"BOOOOOOOOOORRRRIINNNGGG," Rhode stuck out her tongue, "What were you guys talking about before I came anyway?"

Tyki and Lulu gave each other a look before Rhode laughed, "I bet Wisely was about to tell you about Jasdevi's mind. Don't worry, I already know about that."

Wisely gave a smile, "No worries, she's not a kid anymore; she has the right to know."

The two on the other side of the screen gave a sigh as Lulu pulled up her laptop, "Looks like Jasdero was planning to tell us sooner or later. I hacked onto his email –"

"My, that's a horrible violation of privacy," Wisely stuck out his tongue. Rhode snickered as she dug out a lollipop from her school bag and peeled off the wrapper.

Golden eyes clashed before Wisely backed down, "Alright, alright, go on."

"Anyway," she cleared her throat, "I hacked onto his email and Jasdero had a draft saved he was going to send to Devit. It's a file. I'll send it to you, so clear away your firewall."

"Fair enough."

* * *

><p>"Lavi Bookman has landed in Seoul. Shall I go pick him up?" A asked B as he stirred a cup of coffee.<p>

B sighed, "Too bad those agents were smart enough to ignore the last batch of coffee we gave them. And yes, go pick him up."

A nodded and handed C the spoon and mug.

"Oh, by the way," B turned around.

"Yes?" A turned to him.

"…Erase Lavi Bookman."

"Understood."

* * *

><p>I TOLD YOU THEY'D STAY IN KOREA.<p>

And yes, my OCs have made their debut. A, B, and C were characters in my next work, The Monochrome Ward, but I decided to stop working on the Monochrome Ward because...well, I have a hard time finding a good plot with it. It doesn't come as easily as it does for December 32.

Tell me how my OCs are! I don't want them to be Mary-Sues. I like twins cause most of them are sexy and when you have triplets, it's ridiculously sexy. And I made them creepy. How awesome is that? ...no? ...ok...

By the way, it's almost Halloween! Should I make a DGM oneshot and post it as a seperate story or make it an omake and add it here? You deserve an omake - OVER 80 REVIEWS. HOLY LEGOS.

Thanks to lilanimefan247, arkee, "narutoslover", Nightly Dreamer (who won the award for most devoted fan so far), You Still Love Me (who's in a close second), Kuraun Kuraun (who literally made my day with their review), and "Zero".

Thank you all for reading, favoriting, alerting, reviewing, and simply enjoying!


	18. Chapter 17

Sorry for lack of updates and lack of Halloween omakes.

I decided that the event of Halloween would be a part of the story (if I can fit it) so instead of a Halloween omake, a 80+ review omake would take place! Please send in random topics and I'll choose one I like and omake it! :D

**NOTE: THIS IS NOT YULLEN. I LOVE YULLEN TOO, BUT THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS PLATONIC IN THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY BECAUSE LAVI ISN'T HERE THAT IT SEEMS YULLEN. ONLY IT ISN'T YULLEN. SO YEAH.**

Read on~

* * *

><p>Breathe in…breathe out. Breathe in…breathe out…breath –<p>

"_We bring the boys out!"_

A twitch.

Just ignore it.

Breathe in…breathe out. Breathe in…breathe out…bre –

"_Like a butterfly, high~!"_

Twitch.

"_Like a ninja~!"_

Another twitch.

"_Because I'm naughty, naughty! Hey, I'm Mister Simple!"_

A growl.

"_I don't care eh, eh, eh, eh, eh~"_

"Bean sprout!" Kanda's eyes snapped open, "Turn off the fucking TV!"

"Huh? But there's so much to watch! Look at all these Music Bank concerts! Woah, look, this channel has that show, Roller-Coaster! Haha, and this one has a…this commercial is so misleading! From my experience with my legal guardian who thinks I'm dead, women are not that happy when they are going through their menstrual cycle."

"Speaking of which, I bet you're a fucking girl. Shut up_."_

"I am not, BaKanda! I had to spend a lot of time with…women who…I'm sure aren't bad people even though they appear to be…quite…misleading…?" Allen turned around and pointed at the paused TV, "I admit it's awkward to admit, but it's true!"

"I refuse to room with a bitch," Kanda got up from the floor and slammed the door on his way out of their room.

"Hey!" Allen shouted at him. Of course, he was ignored, "…Okay, so maybe that topic was a bit awkward…"

"Hell yes, it was awkward."

Allen snapped his head around at the voice, "Woah! A! B! Or is it C? Anyway, how did you get in here?"

"I'm C," C yawned, "And I'm an agent, son. I'm supposed to be sneaky."

"…"

"…What?" C snapped when Allen gave him an odd look, "Do I have something on my face?"

"…No, it's just that…" Allen frowned a bit, "Your attitude…it's a bit…different. You and your brothers were all so formal when we first met, ya know?"

"No, I don't know," C growled, "And B's always on my case about being a bad actor, so I decided ta practice. I guess I'm getting better…"

"Oh…" the albino blinked and turned back to the TV, "Well, I like you this way. You seem more…human, I guess…"

Allen didn't notice C raising a brow.

* * *

><p>"That damn bean sprout…fuck this shit, I'm gonna kill him in his sleep, dammit…"<p>

Kanda was normally grumpy, but he had woken up on the wrong side of the bed today. Actually, he didn't even wake up on the bed. Allen had woken up at 2AM because of his jetlag and turned on the TV with the volume high. Yuu Kanda had woken up with a bump on his head, body on the floor, ears full of random Korean, and a brain full of fuck.

He could _feel _his blood pressure rising. To calm himself, he had attempted to meditate on the floor after a few attacks on the British teen. Although his bump on the head was gone and his body was no longer sprawled across the floor, his ears were _still _full of Korean and his brains were still full of fuck. And to top it off, his long hair was tangled again. It took him a full two hours to yank his head off with a brush and get his hair normal again.

"_Hey, why don't you ever cut your hair? It's kinda old fashioned, don't you think? I mean, if you're gonna grow out your hair like that, why don't you braid it and shave off the top –"_

Allen didn't even finish that sentence.

"Damn little…filling my head with k-pop…" Kanda muttered as he marched down the halls in his pajamas, "…I don't care eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh~…FUCK!"

The Japanese man began to pull on his untied hair, "Get that shit out of my head!"

* * *

><p>Lavi checked his watch about three more times before sighing.<p>

"They're late."

Allen and Kanda were supposed to have picked him up an hour and a half ago.

Lavi sighed as he seated himself by the snack bar with his backpack and suitcase. Pulling out his phone, he tapped on the screen before raising it to his ear. He listened to the dialtone for about thirty seconds before, "Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice messaging system. _Bitch, I'm Rue now stop calling me _is not available. Plea –"

Lavi snapped his phone shut and sighed. What were they doing, for goodness sakes? He growled for a few seconds before he felt his phone vibrating in his hand. Quickly, he answered it.

"Hello? Rue?"

"Hello, Kyle. My name is Yuu Yong Kwon, a CROW member of the South Korean Security Service. We have Rue and Sebastian in custody. I have been sent to pick you up, but I don't know what you look like…" a voice chuckled nervously on the other end, "So…"

Lavi's eyes narrowed, "How do I know if you're not a fake?"

Yuu Yong sighed, "If it pleases you, call your USSS and question them about me and call me back afterwards. We are very late as it is and I don't think Kanda and Walker are pleased at the moment."

"…" he clicked his tongue, "Fine. I'll call you back."

Lavi took the phone off his ear and pressed, "End". He quickly went through his contacts and picked out, "Michelle 3333".

To think that his womanizing ways would benefit him so…

He called the number.

"Hello? Michelle here!"

"Hey Michelle! It's Kyle, baby! I'm here at the airport now, but I can't find my church group…save me, babe," his tone became light and flirty.

"Hmm…save you, huh? I'll get gramps…but what's the password?" The girl on the other end giggled.

"제발…" Lavi pleaded, "Jebal…"

"Oh, so now you're gonna use Korean on me and be all fancy, huh?" She giggled, "Fine."

The girl's voice suddenly became serious, "Lavi Bookman, I will connect you to your grandfather."

"Thanks!" Lavi grinned.

There was another dialtone before the familiar voice was on the phone, "Hello?"

"…Gramps, I'm sick of having to go through security just to call you…" the redhead groaned, "And having to change the password every time is really annoying…"

"That's why you were born with memorization skills, you idiot. And security's for your own good. Anyway, what do you want?" Mr. Bookman snapped, "I haven't got all day."

"Fine, fine, gosh you old geezer! My question was about the SKSS. They want to pick me up; some guy named Yuu Yong Kwon called me. Is he legit?"

"He is. We have made a temporary alliance with the SKSS because Allen and Kanda got stranded in Seoul. Now shut up and go destroy this phone after we're done talking, understand you idiotic moron?"

"Stupid panda…fine, I'll hang up!" Lavi cried, crocodile tears streaming down his eyes as he disconnected.

He regained composure and called the previous number.

"Hello? Bookman?"

"I guess you're for real, Yuu Yong. Meet me at the front of Gate 4 in five minutes," Lavi muttered and quickly turned off his phone. He got up, picked up his bags, and walked outside to the sidewalks. He looked about the signs, looking for Gate 4. The redhead also searched for a blind spot in the cameras. When he found one, he crept over to it and pulled out his smart phone. And without hesitation, he raised the phone and slammed it onto the ground. The device shattered onto the ground.

Lavi sighed again, "Now I'm gonna have to get another phone…this'll be my three-hundred-twenty-eighth…"

* * *

><p>"When's Lavi going to come?" Allen asked C who was sitting next to him with a bowl of shrimp crackers, "Shouldn't he be here right now?"<p>

"The flight was delayed because of a certain crash," C replied, taking a fistful of crackers and shoving it in his mouth, "He probably won't be here for a while. Anyway, didn't the Order say you could relax? You've finished nearly half of your mission, so you guys should take a break. Go shopping here at Seoul or go have a hike on the Pusan mountains or even just take a stroll in Gwangju. I hear Jeonju is known for awesome food if it helps."

"…" Allen did admit that Jeonju sounded tempting, "But I can't go without Kanda…He'd probably beat me half to death if I went by myself…anyway, I don't really care. I just want food."

"Then take him with you. Duh," C took another mouthful, "I want a vacation too. I could take you guys to Jeju Island. I go there all the time for the scenery with A."

"I don't think Kanda's the peaceful type…" he sighed.

C snorted in his messy glory, "Please. You sound like a middle schooler planning a date. Who cares if he doesn't like it? Lavi should come any day now and when he does come, he's probably gonna want to come along too. I hear he's an energetic fellow."

Allen scowled, "I am not dating that bastard! Bloody hell, stop making us a pairing!"

"God, calm down…" the triplet sighed, "Speaking of calming down, how 'bout I take you guys to Jogye-sa? It's a Buddist temple, so you two could mediate and pray and stuff. I need a moment to relax, but A and B won't take me to a spa because they're too uptight and have a stick up their ass."

"…I honestly don't know. Why don't you ask him. I just want something to eat," the albino deadpanned as he snatched the bowl of crackers from C's hands and chugged the rest down his throat. C grimaced and sighed as he got up from his cross-legged position.

"Fine. Then I'll ask. B never lets me out without an escort and A's so boring…" the Korean teen glared at Allen, "This better be worth asking."

"What? It's you who wants to go to this temple. I could stay here and eat for all I care."

"Fine! Then stay here and pig out! I'm gonna go to the temple with Kanda!"

"Have a nice date."

"Twit, that's my line!"

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are!"

"No."

"I'll drag you!"

"I don't wanna."

"I need more friends!"

"Forever alone?"

"Shut up!"

C promptly picked up Allen and dragged him out of the room.

"Aren't I supposed to be the guest here?" Allen wailed, "I should choose whether or not I want to go sight-seeing!"

"Bitch, welcome to Korea! We don't care for tea and your little gay stockings!" C snapped, "I refuse to go with A or B!"

Allen sobbed as the last lonely shrimp cracker sat in the empty bowl, waiting for the bite that would never come.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short...<p>

I'll try to update as fast as I can, but remember...

reviews give me food, shelter, and love.


	19. Chapter 18

**THIS IS NOT YULLEN.**

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry. Can we get some papinsu before we go to the temple?" Allen asked as he stared at a café that had a couple eating papinsu at the window.<p>

"No," Kanda took him by the collar and dragged him away.

"I wasn't talking to you, BaKanda!" Allen snapped as he pushed away from him, "I was talking to C!"

"I have a name outside of our house, you know," C deadpanned as he looked at the bus routes at the bus stop.

"Oh. Sorry," Allen sighed, "But you kidnapped me from my lover, so you should make it up to me!"

C raised a brow as he turned back to the albino, "Kanda's right here, Allen."

"You son of a –"

"Calm your tits, I was just kidding. Damn, you're so sensitive. Such a woman," C chuckled as he turned back to the bus routes.

"I mean my food, not this he-she!" Allen stomped his foot.

"Have you ever looked at the mirror, bean sprout?" Kanda growled.

"Have you ever gotten a haircut, BaKanda?"

"Um…guys? Could you continue your lovers' quarrel later? The bus is here," C pointed to the long green bus with ads all over, "I'll buy you papinsu for lunch, so cut your bitchin' and let's go."

Allen immediately shut up and got on the bus. Kanda muttered something that sounded an awful lot like "typical" and stormed on as well. C pulled out a card and scanned it three times before seating at the very back and sighing, "I'll have to refill this card…"

"What is that anyway?" Allen asked, "Is it like a credit card or something? That's actually pretty efficient. I had to use paper money to get on the bus when I went to America when I was little."

"Yeah, it's kind of like a credit card. Basically, you put money in it using machines around Korea or the bank and you can use it to ride the bus or the subway. No need for tickets and paper money with this baby!" C grinned as he held up the card, "I can get you one if you want. It's pretty simple."

Allen shook his head, "No thanks. It's not like I'm going to be here for long."

"Eh? Why not? Moving again?" C pouted, "This Yuun Rung doesn't approve."

"What are you, my mother?" Allen grinned.

"Meh beh…"

Kanda snorted, "When're we gonna get there?"

"Be patient, Kanda. Look out the window or something. There's a nice view of Korea out there," the British teen sighed as he pointed to the window.

Kanda took a glance outside. There was a fat man scratching his crack while walking down the sidewalk.

"Yup. That's a great view."

* * *

><p>"What is this place?" Allen asked, looking up at the sign, "Is it a temple?"<p>

"Temple? Hell naw, this place is a spa and sauna," C replied, slinging his bag over his shoulder, "Are you comin' in or not?"

"What gender do you think I am?" the silver-haired boy frowned, crossing his arms.

Kanda gave a growl, "Firstly, bean sprout, the sauna and spa isn't limited to girls. You and your Western ways…Secondly, C, I thought you said we were going to a temple!"

The green-eyed teen next to him shrugged, "Hey, I never said we were going to a temple. I just suggested it before, remember? But you two couldn't decide on anything, so I decided to take you here. It's great! There's baths with different scented water that's made for different purposes for skin and rooms ranging from sweet-smelling, warm, hot, cool, and a literal ice-box. If you don't want any of that, then there's the little gaming area upstairs with a café and large flooring with a TV for resting. If you just want sleep, there are these little caves under the stairs and they're really cute!"

"You've been there?" Allen asked as they entered the front door and was greeted by a desk woman.

"Twice. Once with A, once by myself," C sighed, "I feel so alone…"

"Annyonghaseo," the woman bowed and smiled, "O nereun special itsuhsuh 20 puro kkakkajundeyo!"

"Gerheyo? Jardethda! Kkakkajuseyo!" C gave a creepishly chamming smile as he handed her a wad of cash and she handed him three keys for lockers.

"What did she say?" the British boy asked as they entered the locker room.

C dumped down his bag and tossed the two their keys, "There's a 20% sale today, so she cut it off the original price for us."

"Oh. Yay."

"It's women like her who make Westerners think that all Asians are obsessed with sales," the Japanese snorted as he peeled off his shirt.

"Hey, I don't think like that!" Allen frowned, "Most Asians are nice."

"Thank you," C took the orange bracelet part of the key and wrapped it around his wrist after opening his locker, "By the way, you might wanna put your hair down, Kanda. You're gonna get it wet anyway and it'll be hard to get the band out afterwards."

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Why am I here anyway?"

"Because you need to loosen up and relax," C replied, proceeding to unbutton his pants.

"Woah, woah!" Allen shrieked, "Keep your pants on, sir!"

The two Asians gave the Brit a long stare, "…Allen…this is a public bath house…I'm sure you know that you have to strip to bathe."

He returned their stares with three, innocent blinks, "Public bath house? I thought it would be like a hotel…"

C sighed. He needed to teach the kid about other cultures before people branded him as racist.

* * *

><p>"Nice to meet you in person, Kyle," A grinned as he held out his hand, "I would be Yuu Yong; the one on the phone."<p>

Lavi smiled back, "'Sup, Yuu? …Hey, I know another dude named Yuu…now I know two Yuus…hot damn, I certainly don't wanna call you Yong…that sounds weird, even if you are young."

He gave a small chuckle, "It's alright; you can call me A if it helps."

"A? That's kind of weird…"

"You'll see later. I have two other brothers and it's easier to remember us by A, B, and C," the green-eyed man explained as he walked over to a black car across the Gate, "Come now; Mr. Kanda and Walker have been waiting a while."

Lavi gave a small smile as he slid into the backseat. A slammed the door shut and sat at the wheel himself. The redhead seemed gullible enough. Naïve, even. A gave a small smile as he started the ignition and began to pull out of the road and onto the highway. He didn't notice Lavi's glare.

* * *

><p>"See, Allen? It wasn't that bad!" C grinned as he yanked a towel over his hair and dried it furiously before leaving it on his head.<p>

"I…I guess…" Allen muttered.

"Not that bad? The bean sprout fainted from being in the hot water for too long and when we ddaemir-ed, he screamed like a bitch." Kanda deadpanned, brushing his hair roughly with his fingers.

"I didn't know that 'ddaemirigi' meant rubbing the dead skin off you with a rough towel!" Allen snapped, "I'm still pink from that!"

"Weak. Not to mention disgusting," Kanda growled.

Before they got in another fight, C butted in, "Guys, we're in a public area and can't we just sit here and watch some TV calmly? Kanda, why don't you come mediate with me in that warm, sweet-scented room over there? Allen, could you get our bags?"

"Sure," Allen gave Kanda another dirty glare before catching the keys tossed at him and running off to the lockers.

"Tch. Stupid bitch," Kanda growled.

"Hey, hey, no need for profanity, you ass," C snorted as he pushed open the door on the far left of the resting area.

The Japanese gave another click of the tongue before following C into the room to meditate. It was nice; the scent wasn't overly strong and smelled of flowers and vanilla. There were benches on the wall and mats on the floor. The room was dimly lit, so it looked like a pretty good place to nap as well. It wasn't too hot, nor too warm. The temperature was just right. He gave a grunt of approval before sitting on the mat and crossing his legs.

C followed him and they both sat in complete silence.

"Hey, I need some water…I'll be right back," C muttered about three minutes later, his voice sounding dry.

"Sure," Kanda muttered back as he closed his eyes again and continued.

* * *

><p>"God damn; stupid tag…" Allen muttered as he fumbled the keys in every lock starting with "43". The tag on the key's bracelet had the last number rubbed off, so Allen didn't know what number the key belonged to. He had changed back into his t-shirt and jeans and left the robes provided by the bathhouse in the basket in the front of the locker rooms. The albino dropped C's bag back onto the floor and shoved the key roughly into locker number 437. The lock gave a small click and Allen sighed in relief. Pulling the key out, he opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Kanda's clothes folded neatly, along with a wallet, a pocketknife, and a necklace on top.<p>

Wait.

Necklace?

"I always questioned his sexuality, but…" Allen thought in shock as he picked up the necklace. It looked too feminine to be men's jewelry.

A small, delicate silver chain held a little hourglass as a charm. When Allen looked closely, he saw a small flower, something that looked like a lotus, floating at the top. Some of its petals were at the bottom of the hourglass.

"Though it is kinda pretty…" Allen muttered as he shoved Kanda's clothes in C's bag. Since the necklace looked so delicate, he put it in his pocket to give to Kanda later.

"Hm?" He felt the glass give a small jingling sound in his pocket. Allen pulled it back out.

"Huh…" the albino gave it a small stare before putting it back in his pocket.

"One of the petals fell again…"

* * *

><p>"Lemme go…" Kanda murmured as he kicked back weakly, on the verge of unconsciousness.<p>

A laugh.

"Keep still, or I'll have to hurt you~"

He pressed his fingers against the wall as he tried to stand back up. Kanda gave three loud coughs as he turned back around to his opponent.

"Hey…you know somethin'?" C grinned malevolently, holding a small pocketknife to the Japanese man's throat, "An agent needs five things – Sight, Hearing, Taste, Touch, and Smell. You seem to lack the last one. There's a reason why the room's so sweet."

Kanda fought for consciousness, gripping the throat of the teenager above him. C's smile only widened, "You think you can kill me in that state? Just sleep already. If you have a bad dream, I'll eat it away for you…just sleep…"

He gripped harder, "I fucking won't!"

The knife slid across his throat, leaving a shallow wound.

"Sorry…my hand slipped."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Hey, your grip got weaker."

A smile.

"Are you dead yet?"

* * *

><p>Lavi jolted awake.<p>

"Dammit…"

He was still jetlagged from the plane trip. He had fallen asleep in the car.

"Ah, are you awake?"

The world around him was black. Lavi looked out the window. Trees.

He turned back to A, "Where are we?"

"…"

No reply.

"Where are we?" Lavi shouted, gripping the Korean teen's shoulder, "Where the fuck did you bring me?"

"Calm down, geez," A sighed as he turned to face Lavi. He undid his seatbelt and turned his whole body around so that his chest was leaning against his seat and he was kneeling on the chair. A took Lavi's chin and raised it to meet his eyes.

"Welcome to Hell."

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Wisely frowned as Rhode peeked from behind him.<p>

"_Subject: Project AKUMA_

_Message:_

_Hey, Devii, he sent me a file about the AKUMA project. Read it over and let's send it to Tyki or someone._

_Hah. This Neah guy thinks he's so great. Bitch doesn't know that twins have two faces._

_-JAzDerO_

_File attached: Project AKUMA: V1 Allen"_

"V1 Allen?" Tyki muttered, "Isn't Allen Mana's kid?"

" 'V' usually stands for version, no?" Lulu pointed out, "So 'Version 1 Allen'."

"Version?" Rhode's frown deepened, "What's that supposed to mean? How can a person be a rough draft?"

"How come the two regard Neah as though he's alive is my question," Wisely let a faint smile show, "…So who wants to be the one to open the attached file?"

* * *

><p>I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! FORGIVE ME!<p>

I've been caught up in life. I'm actually starting to like someone! Yay!

Also, I've been trying to make a Asian Ball Jointed Doll because they're so expensive that my parents won't let me buy one.

Plus I have a big project for Science due on the 20th...

Because of the time differences of the story and reality, I couldn't find a good way to add a Thanksgiving/Halloween omake and I don't think it's going to be easy to have a Christmas one either. So please, bear with me. If you want an omake (which I swear I will write because you deserve it) please write a topic in the reviews!

I would give a big rant about the bathhouse they're in, but I'm sure no one wants to read about it...so...yeah...

The reason why I didn't post a chapter earlier - I was going to post one after the next chapter of DGM came out but...this mangaka had a full month to draw a chapter and what do we see? SEVENTEEN PAGES? What is this nonsense? I know how hard it is to draw manga, but seventeen for a pro is kind of ridiculous. I was so disappointed. I'm sorry ): But the next chapter was intense! Allen's so attractive X3

Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews! With the life I'm having right now, they're really the ones that judge my mood for the day!


End file.
